The Deal
by ScandalousWritingObssesion
Summary: Fitzgerald Grant has been in love with Olivia Pope since he first laid eyes on her, but she can't stand the site of him. He's arrogant obnoxious and an all around douche bag.When he offers her a deal that can make all of her problems with him go away; will she take the offer and be free of him forever, will this deal make her rethink everything she ever thought she knew about him?
1. Have Sex With Me

**(A/N: Don't kill me, but when I feel the urge to write, I just have to get it down on paper. LOL anyway I am working on new updates for both Desire and Lifestyles that should be out very soon. In the mean time here is something new. Hope you like it.)**

 ** _"The Deal"_**

 _"Have Sex With Me"_

"You could always have sex with me Livvie. I heard it's a huge stress reliever." Fitz suggested as he followed Olivia Pope through St. Johns Collegiate Academy's library.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she searched the shelves for a book she wanted. She looked over at Fitz quickly. Disdain evident in her eyes, as she caught a glimpse of his infamous Grant smile. The one that drove every girl in their school wild with lust, every girl but her that is.

Since Olivia started school at St. Johns back in her ninth grade year, Fitzgerald Grant had been a thorn in her side. At first she thought his extra attention towards her was just a harmless crush. But soon it was evident from his never-ending professions of love and numerous amounts of gifts he bought that she never opened and always returned to him; it was less of a crush and more of an obsession.

Fitz was not a bad looking guy by any means. He was tall, standing at 6'2", had wavy brown hair that made him look like a movie star, a muscular built frame and eyes that were bluer that than the bluest ocean. He looked like a Greek God. He was also captain of the basketball team, which held three state titles, and possibly the most popular boy in school. Any girl would love to be in Olivia Pope's shoes and have the hottest most popular boy in school fawning over them every second of the school day. But their dream was Olivia's nightmare.

Those girls only saw his good looks and charms; they didn't see the real Fitz. Sure he was handsome, but he was also arrogant, egotistical and self-centered. He only cared about himself and those idiots that followed him around and called themselves his friends. Well she didn't hate his friends; Stephen Finch and Harrison Wright were actually pretty cool guys. But Fitzgerald Grant was an asshole. An asshole that said and did anything he wanted. He ruled the school with an iron fist, and had everyone on the hands and knees waiting on his beck and call. Yep he was an asshole, an asshole that would not leave her alone.

And she couldn't even think about trying to date someone else while at school. Fitz made it very clear to everyone in the halls of St. Johns Academy that she was off limits. Fitz was like the king of the high school, not too many people went against what he said. And for those brave few that had enough courage to approach Olivia, they were often on the other end of a very horrible prank. Fitz and his two best friends were some of the schools biggest pranksters St. Johns had ever seen. They even pranked each other sometimes but their best pranks were played against other people, namely the few guys that tried to hit on Olivia. Needless to say her love life at school was pretty nonexistent. Yet another reason to despise Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third!

"I told you not to call me that Fitzgerald!" she said snapping at him. He smirked; he'd always thought she was sexy as hell when she snapped at him. Which happened a lot more often than not. He actually kind of looked forward to it now, as sick as that sounded. "And why on earth would I have sex with you?" Olivia scoffed as she picked up a book from the shelf. Fitz leaned over her shoulder to see what the book was before leaning back.

"Not really a question of why, more like why not?" he said shrugging as she placed the book back on the shelf. He stuffed his hands in his uniform pants pockets and stood as close to her as she would let him.

"Why not?" she repeated "Why not," she said once again, turning to face him this time; their height difference all too evident. Even though he towered over her as she stood at a mere 5'4", her commanding voice and domineering stance made her seem seven feet tall.

"Yeah, why not," he said shrugging again.

"Hmm…let me think," she said sarcastically. "You're a huge jerk, you walk around like you own the school. You're also a spoiled little rich boy who thinks that just because you're good looking, captain of the basketball team and your daddy's a senator that you should get whatever you want!" she said almost yelling.

"Did Olivia Pope just call me good looking," he asked grinning, oblivious to everything else she just said. Olivia rolled her eyes and walked away from him. He followed her.

"Leave me alone Fitzgerald," she said knowing that he hated when anyone at school used his full name. What she didn't know was that he loved it when she said it.

"Come on Livvie you can try to hide it, but you can't deny it," he said following her into the next aisle of bookshelves. She continued to look through the shelves for what she wanted as he kept up with her.

"Deny what exactly?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I know you like me." She actually laughed out loud at that "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking," he said confidently.

"I never look at you," she said rolling her eyes. "I'm not even looking at you now."

"Because you're trying to hide it," he said following her as she went to the next aisle.

"Hide what exactly?" she asked disinterested.

"Your feelings for me, face it Livvie you want me," he said cockily. She laughed again and he smiled.

"What planet do you live on cus I'd sure love to visit it one day," she said sarcastically.

"Planet Livvie," he said smugly. She turned to him and glared before walking past him.

"Goodbye Fitzgerald."

* * *

"Wait," he said as she started walking away. "Let's make a deal," he said hurrying to catch up to her as she walked out of the very deserted library into the equally deserted halls of their high school.

"If it's about me fucking you…" she started and Fitz gasped shocked before a bright smile came over his face.

"Livvie you just swore," he said astonished. Olivia Pope was not the type of girl to swear. She was probably one of the most well behaved girls at their private school.

"So I said the word fuck, you act like you've never heard that word before," she said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest as she faced him.

"I've heard it, just not from you. I didn't think my Livvie spoke like that," he said smirking. "I have to say, I love it when you talk dirty to me." Olivia glared at him.

"I'm not yours, get it through that thick skull of yours. I don't want you, leave me alone," she said before walking off.

He followed her still. She went inside a classroom where she'd be having debate practice soon. No one was in there yet and she knew Fitz would have to get to basketball practice in a little while. So she wouldn't have to tolerate his presence for too much longer.

She sat down at a desk in the front of the classroom and he sat down beside her in the next desk over. He moved his desk closer to hers and turned to face her. She kept her eyes forward waiting for him to leave. When he'd stayed for more than five minutes she knew he wasn't leaving any time soon. She was the captain of the debate team and they had a huge competition coming up. She needed her team to be focused and she knew that none of them would focus on anything she was saying if Mr. Popularity himself was sitting in their classroom. She huffed and turned to him. He was staring at her with a silly grin on his face. She wanted to wipe it off so bad; instead she rolled her eyes and asked.

"What is this deal you're speaking of?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise for a moment and then decided to say something before she tried to dismiss him once again.

"Have sex with me," he said quickly. She glared at him once again.

"Fitzgerald…." She warned but before she could finish he held his hands up in surrender and said.

"Hold on before you curse me out or dismiss me just listen," he pleaded. She rolled her eyes for what must've been the thirtieth time in the last twenty minutes. Then she sighed.

"Fine go on," she said knowing that she would live to regret agreeing to hear what he had to say.

"Ok listen, have sex with me, just once and I promise you I'll leave you alone for the rest of the year. I won't talk to you, I won't look at you and I won't interfere in your personal life ever again," he promised. She scoffed at him.

"Do I look like a fucking prostitute to you?" she asked glaring at him and feeling highly offended. He shook his head.

"No Livvie of course not," he said sincerely.

"Then what makes you think I'll have sex with you, just so that you will leave me alone huh?" she asked disbelievingly

"Just think about it for a second ok," he said calmly. "How many dates have you been on since you've been at St. Johns?" he asked. She thought about it and shook her head.

"Not many, like two maybe three," she admitted unashamedly. He nodded.

"Why do you think that is?" he asked

"Because you're an over obsessive prick who won't let anyone come near me, even though I've never shown any interest in you what so ever," she said smartly. Fitz laughed.

"Ouch Livvie, that hurt," he said smiling.

"You don't seemed that bothered," she said rolling her eyes again.

"Touché, now imagine how many dates you could go on without me interfering. Its senior year, we've got winter formal coming up, Sadie Hawkins, homecoming, not to mention prom. You can go to all of those this year and not have to worry about me embarrassing you or whatever date you choose, because I'll leave you alone if..." he said, but she cut him off.

"If I have sex with you," she said looking at him.

"Yes," he said simply. She raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Why me?" she asked. "You could have any girl you want in this school. Why do you want me?" she asked?

"Because I love you," he said without hesitation. Olivia laughed.

"You don't love me, you don't even know me," she said laughing still. Fitz smiled at her; he loved her laugh, even when it was at his expense.

"I know everything about you," he said confidently. She raised a challenging eyebrow at him and he smirked at her. "Your favorite food is popcorn, even though it's not a real food group. Your favorite book is Catcher in the Rye, you read it every other week," he said motioning to the book on her desk. Your favorite song is Diary by Alicia Keys and you like Taylor Swift even though you won't admit it," he said laughing when he saw her blush. "Your favorite movie is The Vow, because you are a true romantic at heart. Your favorite color is baby blue, which also happens to be the color of my eyes," he said winking at her. She rolled her eyes but let him continue. "You love to swim, but your first love is debate," he said naming off things that not even her parents knew about her.

"Ok, that's a little creepy," she said shocked that he even knew that much about her. He just shrugged.

"You are my favorite subject," he said simply. "So what do you say, deal?" he asked holding out his hand for her to shake. She looked at his hand and then looked in his eyes.

"I'm a virgin," she blurted out. She didn't know why, but she thought that might be a deal breaker for him. She knew he wasn't a virgin, she also knew that some of the girls he was rumored to have had sex with, were experienced. His eyes widened for a second, but then he smiled a satisfied smile.

"Ok."

"You still want to have sex with me?" she asked looking at him oddly.

"Yes, I'll always want to have sex with you Livvie," he said smiling at her. She shook her head. "So?" he asked. Five more minutes passed as she weighed out her options.

"Let me think about it," she said finally.

 **(A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? I know Fitz might seem like a little stalkerish, but I promise you it all comes from a good place. Olivia despises him huh LOL. I thought I'd write a different perspective on this couple. I'm trying to make this story a little more humorous, than most of my other stories. Hopefully you'll read and stick around to find out how this plays out. OK R &R and let me know what you think, your feedback is very important to me. Till next time….)**


	2. Virgin Mary

**(A/N: I know some of you probably thought that I wouldn't continue this story since it's been so long since it's been updated but SURPRISE! LOL, I was both happy and overwhelmed by the amount of response this chapter received. I don't think I've ever received this amount of feedback for one chapter before. So Thank You all to everyone that reviewed, favored and followed. While all of the responses weren't exactly positive, the majority of responses were very much in favor of me continuing this story and Majority rules LOL. So hopefully it will live up to expectations and be a good story for you all too enjoy. Olitz lives even if it's only in fan fiction at this point and believe you me as long as I'm writing that couple will never die. Enjoy and happy Saturday ;-)**

 _ **"Virgin Mary"**_

"Am I crazy?" asked Olivia, as she relayed the story about the deal Fitz came up with to her best friend Abby.

It had been a week since Fitz came to her with this "deal" of his, and Olivia didn't even know why she was still considering it in the first place. Anyone that knew her knew that she absolutely despised Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third. But to have a year free of him and his obnoxious ways and stupid pranks on potential dates of hers was just too good of a choice not to give it at least a bit of thought.

"Not crazy, you do sound a bit desperate though," said Abby smirking as she closed her locker. Olivia huffed.

"Screw you Abby," she said obviously displeased. Abby laughed as they began walking to class.

"Come on Liv, you know I'm just joking with you," said Abby nudging her playfully. Olivia gave her a small smile and nudged her back.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes. "But do you think I should take this deal though?" she asked seriously as they turned the corner to walk down the school's hallway.

"If you were anyone else, I'd say hell yes, go jump his fucking bones," said Abby without a tone of sarcasm in her voice. Olivia snorted.

"Jump his bones?" she asked jokingly? Abby shrugged.

"Hell yeah, Fitz is fine as hell, those gorgeous baby blue eyes and that wavy brown hair," said Abby dreamily. "And he's athletic too. All that stamina, I can only imagine how well he can put it down in the bedroom." Olivia shook her head in disgust.

"Gross Abby, why don't I let you take this deal for me," she said laughing.

"I said he was fine, not that I'm interested," said Abby rolling her eyes. "Besides everyone at St. Johns and the rest of the local community know that Fitzgerald Grant the Third only has eyes for you," she said smirking once more when she heard Olivia groan again.

"More like he's obsessed with me," mumbled Olivia.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Abby smiling at Olivia's discomfort.

"Should I take the fucking deal or not?" asked Olivia frustrated with this conversation. Abby laughed.

"Ooh the "F" bomb, somebody's mad aren't they," joked Abby.

"Abigail Margaret Whelan," hissed Olivia. Abby sighed.

"Fine, fine. Look, like I said earlier if you were anyone else, I'd say sure go for it. But you're not. You're Liv, hearts and flowers, huge teddy bears on valentine's day, romantic strolls on the beach, evening carriage rides, sappy 1980's cliché boy gets girl chick flick movie Liv. You love the idea of being in love and I know you want to lose your virginity on a bed of roses with some crappy love song playing in the background and scented candles lit everywhere. Not due to some fucking deal just to get him to leave you alone," said Abby rolling her eyes. Olivia blushed at how well her best friend knew her.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked innocently.

"Absolutely nothing Liv, you deserve that. Every girl deserves to have her first time be everything she wants it to be," said Abby knowingly.

"Like yours?" asked Olivia. Abby shrugged. Olivia knew Abby wasn't a virgin but Abby had never told her whom she lost her virginity too.

"Sure."

"So you don't think I should take the deal then?" Abby shook her head.

"No," she said confidently. "You're not that type of girl."

"What type of girl?" asked Olivia curiously?

"Don't take this the wrong way because you know I love you," started Abby and Olivia continued to look over at her curiously waiting for her to continue. "But you're a stickler for the rules. You have to plan out everything you do before you do it. You're organized and precise. You like to be in control and if you take this deal with Fitz, he'll be the one with all the control," said Abby. Olivia didn't know what to think of that, sure she was straight-laced most of the time but she could be spontaneous too. She shrugged it off though.

"But if I don't he won't leave me alone," whined Liv. Abby rolled her eyes again.

"Please, you could tell Fitz jump off a bridge in the middle of winter wearing nothing but a Speedo and he'd ask you which one, what time do you want him to do it and what color Speedo to wear," said Abby laughing.

"Maybe I should tell him to do that," said Olivia thoughtfully.

"Seriously, the boy is in love with you, he only came up with this deal to have a way to spend time with you because you won't even look at him," said Abby.

"No he came up with this deal because he wants to fuck me and have something else to jerk off too besides his imagination," said Olivia rolling her eyes this time. Abby laughed again.

"The fact that you're even considering taking this deal makes me think that you might not hate him as much as you want everyone to think you do," said Abby wisely. Olivia rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively.

"Please Abbs, Fitz makes me sick. I'm only considering this deal so that he will leave me the hell alone and I can have a normal senior year."

"Sure Liv, tell yourself whatever you want, but I think you might like him," said Abby smirking.

"Eww Abby don't be absurd," scoffed Olivia. Abby stopped her outside of their classroom and said.

"So you mean to tell me that you've never thought about running your hands through that gorgeous head of hair, or feeling his muscular arms wrapped around you while he kisses you passionately. Or getting lost in those baby blue eyes which happen to be your favorite color? You never thought about feeling his six-pack abs beneath your fingers, or better yet having his large hands on your body while he pleases you?" asked Abby seriously, she was making Liv blush hard at everything she said but Olivia simply responded by saying.

"No."

Abby grinned at her because she could tell that her best friend was lying by the flushed look on her face. But she decided to let it go for now.

"Ok Liv, whatever you say," said Abby grinning still, as she walked into their classroom.

Olivia was telling the truth though. She hadn't thought about any of those things. Not until now that is.

* * *

Melissa Riley was in the girl's bathroom on the first floor with her two best friends. They were all touching up their make up and talking. Melissa zoned out once her friends mentioned the basketball team and her long-time crush Fitzgerald Grant the third.

Melissa Riley was the most popular girl at St. Johns academy. With her supermodel good looks and figure, straight long blonde hair and bright green eyes, she had the attention of all of the male population at her school. Well almost all of them, Fitzgerald Grant never paid her one-ounce of attention and for that reason she wanted him badly. Well that wasn't the only reason. She was captain of the cheer squad and he was captain of the basketball team, he was the best looking most popular boy in school and she was the most popular girl and best looking in her opinion. So on paper they were perfect for each other. But he would not even look at a girl if her name weren't Olivia freaking Pope.

She never understood his infatuation with that Pope girl. Sure she was smart, top of their class if Melissa remembered correctly. And ok, Olivia Pope wasn't horrible to look at. She did come from a well off family. Her father was the head of the CIA and her mother was a partner at one of the most well known law firms in D.C. And she was on the swim team so she was athletic. But Melissa had all those things going for her as well.

Her father was a Supreme Court justice and her mother was a congresswoman. She was captain of the cheer squad so she was athletic as well. Plus she had the whole popularity thing going for her. She modeled on teen vogue as well so she knew she was beautiful. Sure she was a mean girl but every school needed their bitchy mean girl. That didn't mean that Fitz could overlook her for the plain Jane Virgin Mary Olivia Pope.

She didn't know how she would get Fitz's attention for herself but she was determined to make it happen this school year. And she was going to get her gullible little followers Alyssa Wong and Amanda Tanner to help her come up with a plan to do just that. Before this school year was over she was going to be Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third's girlfriend. She just knew it, she thought smirking into the mirror as she applied her cherry bomb lip-gloss.

* * *

Fitz was hanging out with his two best friends Stephen and Harrison at Mocho Space. It was a coffee shop/diner and a popular after school hang out spot. Harrison and Stephen were talking about the school's upcoming basketball game against St. Peters, a rival school. Harrison was on the basketball team along with Fitz. And he along with the whole school was excited about this upcoming match. They beat St. Peters the last time the two teams met and they were looking forward to beating them again.

Stephen was going on and on about the huge after-party he was going to throw at his house after the game. Stephen's parents were divorced and he decided to stay with his father in America, while his mom went back to Scotland. His father was a wealthy businessman and was always traveling so Stephen often had the house to himself. He took advantage of that freedom by throwing huge parties.

Fitz couldn't really focus on their conversation because he was too busy thinking about Olivia and the deal he presented to her. It had been a little over a week since he came to her with the idea and she hadn't gotten back to him yet with an answer. He honestly had expected her to say no right away. The fact that she was giving it thought meant that she could be considering telling him yes and that made him extremely nervous and happy at the same time.

He'd been in love with her since he first set eyes on her back in ninth grade. She was so beautiful and so intelligent. He just wanted to get to know her and spend time with her. But being raised by his father who never really taught him how to approach a girl he was interested in, he did what he thought was right and what he saw others do. Buy her gifts; write her love letters, profess his undying love to her in front of everyone. And he got shot down every single time. Sure he took it overboard at times with the expensive gifts and shutting down almost every potential date she had. But he really wanted her to know that she meant everything to him and that he wanted to be with her.

This deal was his last attempt at her getting to know the real him. That's not to say that he didn't want to be with her intimately because he definitely did. But he also wanted a chance to show her that he wasn't the asshole she thought he was. If she let him, he knew that he could show her that he was the one she was meant to be with. He would make her first time everything she wanted it to be and more. And maybe just maybe she would fall for him too.

"Fitz you okay man?" asked Harrison. He'd noticed that Fitz had been zoned out for most of their conversation. Fitz looked over at him and nodded.

"Yeah dude, I'm cool," he said smoothly. He hadn't told his friends about the deal he came up with for him and Olivia. And he hadn't planned too. If Olivia were to agree than he wanted this to be between them and them only.

"Ok good. We need you focused if we're gonna beat those losers at St. Peter's" said Harrison smugly. Stephen scoffed.

"Speaking of losers, here comes Joke Bastard," he joked. The boys looked in the direction that Stephen was looking in with a scowl on their faces. As they saw Jake Ballard walk over to them with two guys from St. Peter's basketball team.

Jake Ballard was a star on the basketball team at St. Peter's. He went to St. Johns during their tenth grade year, but transferred out after the coach refused to give him Fitz's spot on the basketball team. He didn't want to be second best, overall he was a good player, but he wasn't better than Fitz and he couldn't accept that.

He also was one of the only guys in their school to ever pursue Olivia Pope heavily even after Fitz had made his feelings for her clear. Jake asked her on a date, even though he and Fitz were friends before he turned on them and transferred. Olivia went on the date with Jake although she never really showed any interest in him before he asked her out. Fitz figured she went out with him only because he asked and not because she really liked him and he was right. That was proven when she refused to give Jake a second date.

Still it hurt Fitz to know that she gave Jake the time of day when she wouldn't even give him a second glance. For that and many other reasons Fitz hated Jake Ballard. Beating him on the court was a good way to let those emotions out though and he was more than looking forward to their match up on the court now.

"Evening boys," said Jake smirking as he came up to their table with his flunkies.

"Bastard," said Stephen in greeting. Fitz snorted and Harrison grinned. Jake frowned at Stephen but didn't let his little insult get to him much.

"So you boys looking forward to getting your Asses kicked next Friday?" he asked smartly.

"No but we're looking forward to kicking your asses next Friday," Fitz replied.

"Not likely, last time was a fluke," said Jake smugly. Fitz rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Sure Ballard beating you losers 75 to 50 was a fucking fluke." Jake scowled and then smirked himself.

"It sucked," he said shrugging. "But at least Olivia was there to cheer me up afterwards," he said grinning, knowing that mentioning Olivia would only piss Fitz off.

"You're a fucking liar Olivia doesn't even like you," laughed Harrison. "She went out with you once you loser." Stephen laughed and so did Fitz. Jake snarled and tried not to let it get to him.

"That's where you're wrong Wright, we went out more than once and we're facebook friends. I think I may ask her out again after we beat your Asses next Friday. She is a great kisser, I can only imagine what else she can do with those gorgeous lips of hers," said Jake smiling at the angry look on Fitz's face.

"Shut the fuck up Ballard," growled Fitz standing up and getting in Jake's face.

Jake smirked happy to get this reaction out of Fitz, hopeful that some of the patrons would get this on camera and that it would somehow get back to his father. Stephen and Harrison could see that Fitz was about to go off the rails. So Stephen decided to try and diffuse the situation before things got out of hand.

"Get lost Ballard, nobody wants you here," said Stephen, standing up as well. Harrison stood up too glaring at all of them, and Jake and his cronies began backing away.

"See you on the court boys," said Jake smirking at them, before him and his friends turned to walk away. He stopped and turned to Fitz and said. "Oh and Fitz I'll be sure to give Olivia a kiss for you after the game," he laughed as he saw Stephen and Harrison holding Fitz back from trying to attack him, as he and his friends made their way out of the diner.

"Let me go!" Fitz almost yelled. "I'm gonna kick that fuckers ass!"

"Save it for the court mate," said Stephen patting Fitz on the back. Fitz scowled but eventually calmed down. Ballard would get his on the court, he'd see to it personally. He thought as he sat back down at the booth with his friends.

* * *

The next day after school Melissa and her friends were getting ready to head home after cheer practice ended. The basketball team was starting to take over the gym for their practice. Normally she and her two friends would stay and watch the boys practice, but today she had a date with Prada and Gucci.

She walked around the corner in school that lead to the student parking lot and saw Fitz in his practice uniform looking very hot. She was about to go over to him and say something flirtaceous when she noticed that his attention was across the hall by the lockers. She followed his train of sight and saw him gazing at Olivia Pope lovingly as she put some books into her locker.

Olivia was obviously unaware that she was being watched. She closed her locker and walked into the girl's bathroom, which was a little ways down the hall. Melissa turned her attention back to Fitz and saw him sigh heavily before turning around and heading to the gym. She frowned at this and decided it was time for Olivia Pope to know her place.

"Come on I need to go to the bathroom and freshen up," said Melissa to her two friends Alyssa and Amanda. She didn't wait for them to respond as she headed to the bathroom where she knew Olivia went.

She went inside followed by Alyssa and Amanda. She briefly glanced down to see which stall Olivia was in noticing that she was towards the middle. Then she picked the sink almost directly in front of the stall Olivia was occupying and pulled out some cosmetic products and started to apply some lip gloss to her lips. Olivia had already flushed before Melissa came in and was about to come out of the stall when she heard Melissa's voice.

"Did you guys see Fitz today, he's looking absolutely delicious," said Melissa smirking at her completion in the mirror.

"Yeah he does look good," commented Alyssa as she applied her own make-up. Amanda nodded in agreement.

"This year, I'm going to make him mine girls," said Melissa confidently. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Come on Liss, everyone knows that Fitz is only into Olivia Pope, last time I checked you weren't her," said Amanda smartly.

Olivia almost snorted and felt a small sense of satisfaction when she heard this. Melissa Riley hated Olivia simply because Fitz liked her and was not into Melissa. Olivia wasn't too fond of Melissa either. She was an evil bitch to almost everyone she didn't deem popular, but even more so to Olivia.

"And last time I checked I didn't ask for your extra commentary," said Melissa glaring at Amanda who backed down almost immediately.

"Sorry," mumbled Amanda. Melissa rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the mirror.

"Anyway, like I was saying this year I'm going to make him mine," said Melissa smugly. "I don't know what he sees in that Pope girl anyway. She's a frigid control freak and a plain Jane Virgin Mary. There's no way she could ever satisfy Fitz like I can. She probably needs a road map to get to second base," said Melissa snorting.

"There's nothing wrong with being a virgin," said Alyssa. "Sometimes I wished I would've waited, instead of losing it to that Ass-hat David Rosen," said Alyssa sarcastically as she rolled her eyes

"That's not the point I was trying to make Aly," said Melissa rolling her eyes again. "Fitz has been after Olivia since ninth grade and she won't even glance his way unless it's too insult him, the stuck up bitch. She thinks she's too good for him and everyone else at this school. If she won't give Fitz a chance when he's the best looking most popular boy at this school that's been trying to get with her for years, then who's to say anyone will try harder than him for a chance with her?" asked Melissa. Alyssa nodded.

"I guess you're right, the boys here probably think they won't meet up to her expectations," said Alyssa in agreement.

"Like I said Virgin Mary for life," Melissa smirked. "And once Fitz realizes she'll never give him the time of day I'll be there to comfort him." Amanda laughed.

"Fitz has been trying to get with her since ninth grade year, what makes you think he's going to give up now?" asked Amanda. Melissa huffed and rolled her eyes irritably.

"Shut the fuck up Amanda," she hissed. Amanda remained quiet. "Now let's go, I have some shopping to do," said Melissa putting her things away as they got ready to leave the bathroom.

"I call shotgun," said Amanda. Melissa turned to her and said.

"Maybe you should sit this trip out, we are going to a store who's biggest size is a three and you've been looking more like an eight lately." Amanda looked a little defeated and sighed as they left the restroom.

* * *

Once the door closed Olivia stepped out of the stall and growled angrily as she looked in the mirror. Melissa was such a rude bitch. But did she have a point? Did the boys at this school think that she thought that she was too good for them because of her mistreatment of Fitz? Was she destined to be a virgin for the rest of her life because she was too controlling and her expectations were just too much for one person to handle? Olivia looked at herself in the mirror for a long time thinking. And she decided that she was not destined to be a virgin for life and she was NOT a control freak. She would show them, she would show them all. She thought determined as she left the girls bathroom and headed straight for the gym.

It was still kind of early so when she walked into the gym and no once else was in there but Fitz she wasn't surprised. He was shooting the ball around making the majority of the shots he put up. One positive thing she could say about him was that he was very dedicated. He stopped shooting the ball around when he noticed the door to the gym open and Olivia walk in. The ball rolled to the side of the bleachers as he stood still like a statue watching her come towards him with fire in her eyes.

"Olivia," he said calling out to her, but she either ignored him or didn't hear him. "Liv," he said again.

But she just kept on walking towards him. Once she got close enough to him she wrapped one hand around his neck and used that hand to pull his face towards hers. She kissed him soundly and both of them felt an electric shock go through their bodies. She deepened the kiss for a few seconds thrusting her tongue in his mouth and he responded eagerly devouring her. His eyes closed and opened slowly as she broke the kiss. She looked him in the eyes dazed a bit by the surprisingly amazing kiss they'd both just shared. He gazed into her eyes wondering where this was going, not that he was about to complain though, when she said.

"I'll do it."

 **(A/N: Well, well, well looks like Liv agreed to the deal after all. LOL this should be interesting. And Jake will not be a main character in this story, he will only feature in maybe two or three more chapters so don't worry your pretty little heads LOL. Up next Olivia sets up some rules for their little arrangement and a new boy takes interest in Olivia. Till next time…)**


	3. Soon

**(A/N: Enjoy…And Happy Sunday.)**

 _ **"Soon"**_

Fitz was sitting in his third period Calculus class with a huge grin on his face. All his classmates were looking at him like he was insane. Mrs. Randall, their calculus teacher had just given them one of the hardest quizzes ever. No one in the class thought they'd gotten higher than a "C" if that, but Fitz was on cloud 9. Just yesterday afternoon Olivia had agreed to take his deal. Even though they hadn't spoken since she surprised him yesterday, he knew it was only a matter or time before he saw her again. She was finally giving him a chance, though it was more in the form of a deal, he couldn't wait to prove to her that he was way more than the cocky jock that she thought he was.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and the start of the lunch period. Many of the students looked relieved to be getting out of calculus hell. Their teacher Mrs. Randall was still grading quizzes but she stopped briefly and said.

"I'll have your graded quizzes for you tomorrow, don't forget that the quizzes are fifteen percent of your grade."

Some of the students groaned as they made their way out of the classroom. The smile never left Fitz's face as he made his way out of the classroom. Fitz walked to his locker and put his books up. He closed it and saw the very person that had him grinning like a kid in a candy factory. She was walking towards him and he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

"We need to talk," said Olivia quickly.

Fitz nodded the grin never leaving his face. She looked at him strangely before rolling her eyes. She motioned for him to follow her and he did watching her hips sway as she lead them into an empty classroom. He walked in behind her and closed the door. He turned to her and she spoke up.

"We need to set some rules for this little arrangement."

"Ok," he said sitting on a desk in front of her. "What'd you have in mind?" he asked curiously.

"First thing is that absolutely no one can know about this so called "deal" I'd never live down the embarrassment if this got out," she said sighing.

"Ok," he said nonchalantly. She glared at him, thinking he wasn't taking this seriously enough.

"I'm not playing Fitz, if anyone finds out…" she started but he cut her off.

"No one will know Livvie, I promise." She looked him in the eyes but all he did was smile, she couldn't tell if he was being honest or not. "What other "rules" do you have?" he asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes but continued.

"Number 2, You cannot drag this thing out to play out some sick twisted fantasy of yours. I might be a virgin but I'm not stupid. If I feel like you're taking longer on purpose, the deals off," she swore. He nodded.

"That's fine, but since I am the one with the experience here, you'll have to let me set the pace. I won't drag it out, but a girl's first time is going to hurt regardless, though there are some things we can do so that your first time is as painless as possible. The last thing I want to do is cause you anymore pain if it's not something you have to endure." She looked him in the eyes, he sounded so sincere and his gaze was intense almost too much for one person. She shook her head and tore her eyes away from his.

"Fine you can set the pace," she agreed.

"Cool, anything else?" he asked.

"Yeah, once this is done," she said motioning between the two of them. "It's done," she repeated. "You have to hold up the end of your bargain, meaning that you will leave me the hell alone and not speak to me for the rest of the school year. You won't prank anymore of my potential dates, or interfere in my personal life ever again," she said seriously.

"Scouts honor," he said jokingly, holding up a two finger salute. She rolled her eyes again.

"Fitz…" she groaned in warning.

"Relax Liv, I know the deal, I came up with it remember," he said rolling his eyes this time. "Once we've done the deed, I'll leave you alone forever if that's what you want, okay." She nodded.

"Fine," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you have anything you want to add?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, while we're doing this, I don't want you dating any other guys," he told her. She snorted.

"It's not like you or your stupid friends would let anyone get within fifty feet of me anyway. I think it's safe to say that I'm all yours for this time." He smiled at her saying that she was all his, but then shook his head.

"Liv, you're gorgeous ok." At this she blushed. "I know that some hormone raging idiot is going to try something with you," he said scowling as he thought of Jake Ballard. "I don't want you going out with someone else while we're getting intimate." She blushed again when he said intimate, but quickly recovered.

"Fine Fitz," she scoffed. "I won't get with anyone else while we're doing this, happy?" she asked sarcastically. He grinned.

"Very."

"Ok good, let's shake on it," she said holding her hand out. He looked at her hand and then in her eyes.

"How about we kiss on it," he said smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't be gross."

"What," he said laughing. "You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy that kiss we had in the gym the other day." She blushed as he got off the desk and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I know I did." His breath tickled her ear and she felt herself getting warm. She backed up and put some distance between them.

"Let's just go to lunch," she said quickly as she walked around him and out of the classroom door. He smirked to himself as he saw her get flustered. Maybe there was some hope for them after all, he thought as he followed her to the cafeteria.

* * *

Once they got to the café, Liv grabbed herself a salad and a tuna sandwich for lunch, while Fitz went for the burger and fries. He smiled to himself as he saw their friends sitting together. While Olivia groaned. It didn't happen often but sometimes they'd all sit together for lunch. Liv was close to Harrison and Abby and Stephen had a sort of love hate relationship. Harrison thought that it was pent up sexual tension. Any time he said this though, Abby would kick him in the shin. They walked over to the table together after grabbing this lunches and sat down. Fitz sat in between the boys on one side of the table while Olivia sat next to Abby on the other side. Stephen smirked at the two of them.

"And just where have you two been?" he asked smirking still. Olivia and Fitz looked at each other quickly.

"Class," they both said at the same time. Stephen and Harrison laughed and Abby eyed Olivia suspiciously.

"Sure," said Stephen letting it go for now. "Hey you losers are coming to my party Friday after the game right, it's gonna be fucking epic."

"Hell yeah," said Harrison high-fiving him from across Fitz who just nodded his consent after taking a bite out of his burger.

"If I have nothing better to do," said Abby nonchalantly. Olivia smiled while eating her salad. Stephen rolled his eyes.

"And just what pray tell do you have to do that's more important than getting wasted at a party on a Friday night?" he asked sarcastically. Abby smirked at him from across the table and said.

"College guys." Olivia giggled when Harrison almost spit his milk out. Stephen rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Liv you coming?" he asked?

"Abby's my ride so," she said shrugging. Fitz spoke up quickly.

"I'll give you a ride," he offered. Abby smirked and everyone looked at Liv to see what she would say. Normally she would've shut him down before he could even get the words out of his mouth.

"Thanks, but if Abby's not going then I don't want to be there by myself."

"I wouldn't leave you by yourself Liv," he told her sweetly. She smiled at him briefly but shook her head. The rest of the table eyed the both of them suspiciously now.

"What the bloody hell is going on with you two?" asked Stephen loudly.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

"I'll go to the stupid party," said Abby taking the attention away from Olivia and Fitz. Liv smiled at her gratefully and she nodded.

"Cool," said Stephen forgetting about them momentarily. "I can't wait, Amanda Tanner's gonna be there and I know she's had her eye on me for a while," he said confidently.

"So," said Abby rolling her eyes.

"So, I'm gonna hook up with her at the party duh?" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Olivia shook her head, Fitz continued eating and Harrison gave him another high-five. Abby rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Amanda Tanner is a big-tit, air-headed slut Stephen, I thought your standards were higher than that."

"My standards are high enough red thank you very much, plus I like big-tit air-headed sluts," he said jokingly. Fitz and Harrison laughed and Olivia snickered.

"You're a tool," said Abby rolling her eyes again.

"I have a tool and I plan to use it on Amanda this weekend," he said cockily. "Unless you know someone else I should use it on," he said wiggling his eyebrows at Abby suggestively. Abby scoffed again and got up from the table.

"In your dreams douche bag," she told him before leaving the table.

"Every night red!" he yelled loud at her retreating form.

They'd all finished their lunches. Stephen left the table to go flirt with Amanda Tanner, Harrison had gone to his locker and Fitz was about to go dump his tray when Olivia called out to him.

"Fitz." He turned back around to see what she was going to say. She cleared her throat and looked a little nervous. "When are we going to start?" she asked quietly. He smiled at her and looked her in the eyes.

"Soon," he promised. Then he walked off with his tray after grabbing hers as well. Soon, she thought. That both terrified and strangely excited her.

* * *

After school Olivia was in a classroom getting ready for debate practice. Her team consisted of four members and an alternate. The members were Quinn Perkins and Marcus Walker, both were juniors, and were both pretty cool people. Then there was David Rosen. He was a senior like herself but very arrogant and thought that he should've been captain instead of Olivia. He showed up to practice late and was sometimes disrespectful to Olivia and thought very little of her leadership skills. If he wasn't so good at debate, she would've kicked him off the team.

Last year Marcus was their alternate and Elizabeth North who was a senior at the time was their debate captain. But she graduated last year and they needed to find a new alternate for the team. Cyrus Beene their debate coach had been interviewing students for the position and now he thought, he'd finally found the perfect candidate.

They were all in the classroom waiting for Cyrus to show up with the newest member of their team. Olivia was going through flash-cards of topics. They had a match here at their school on Thursday evening and she wanted to be prepared. Cyrus walked in with a student following behind him. He cleared his throat to get the other students attention. Olivia looked over at Cyrus and then to the student. He was tall with tan skin, black curly hair and light green eyes. He was attractive she thought. He looked over at her and caught her eye. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ok team, after and extensive search, I think I've finally found the perfect student to help bring us that trophy this year," said Cyrus. He put his hand on the boys shoulder. "This is Alex Vargas, he's a junior and a transfer student from St. Peters and was the captain of their debate team there. I know all of you will welcome him with open arms. Alex go meet your new team," he told him. Alex walked to all of them individually and introduced himself. He saved Liv for last. He walked over to her and smiled brightly.

"Alex," he said holding his hand out to her. She smiled back and shook his hand.

"Olivia, nice to meet you," she said politely. He nodded.

"The pleasure is all mine, man if the girls at my old school were as pretty as you I'd have never left," he told her charmingly. She blushed, before she could say anything Cyrus spoke up.

"Ok you guys lets get ready to start practice," he told them. "Alex why don't you pair up with Olivia today," he suggested. Alex nodded and then winked at Olivia. She smiled at him again, her deal with Fitz not even present in her mind at the moment.

 **(A/N: Don't worry dear readers, Alex and Liv are not going to be a couple here, but his character is going to serve a purpose. Anyway small progress with Olitz this chapter. Up next the big game. Jake makes his unwelcomed appearance. Fitz's father gives him a pep talk sort of LOL. And Abby notices the new guy who's taken an interest in Olivia. Till next time…As always R &R. It's greatly appreciated. Have a nice weekend.)**


	4. He's A Bigger Douche Than You

**(A/N: Here's the next installment. Enjoy ;-)**

 _ **"He's A Bigger Douche Than You"**_

There was excitement flowing through the halls at St. Johns Collegiate Academy. It was Friday; the day of the big rivalry basketball game between St. Johns and St. Peter's. It was also the first game of the season. The majority of the students at St. John's were filled with school spirit. Many of them had on school team colors, and some of them had their faces painted to support their championship basketball team. Their mascot was an Lion, and their school colors were black and gold. Their mascot was dressed in a gold lion costume with a school basketball jersey on. He was a lively fellow and he always got the crowd super excited before the game. Today would be no different, Olivia and Abby could hear the loud cheers of the fellow students as they made their way to the gym.

They made their way to the middle of the bleachers, through rows of excited students, who were chanting after the mascot. Their mascot was super energetic as he ran from one side of the bleachers to the other, yelling, jumping and doing flips. On the other side of the bleachers sat the super late comers and some people supporting St. Peter's. Their mascot was a tiger and their colors were black and orange. They had their mascot there with them as well. But he was nowhere near as entertaining as Leo the Lion, the mascot for St. Johns. The boys from St. Peter's were shooting the ball around, while the boys from St. Johns were receiving a speech from their coach. The cheerleaders came out dressed in their tiny uniforms, led by Melissa. Olivia rolled her eyes as she saw Melissa start a cheer aimed at Fitz. Abby noticed this and smirked.

"Don't like her cheering for your man?" she joked smirking still. Olivia rolled her eyes again.

"She can cheer all she wants too, but it's a little selfish to constantly talk about Fitz in her cheers as if he's the only one on the team," said Olivia scoffing. "And he's not my man!" Abby laughed.

"Try telling him that," joked Abby as they saw Fitz wave at them. Abby laughed again when Olivia rolled her eyes and gave him a small but non-chalant wave. Fitz smiled brightly and then got back to his team. Abby looked over at her with her eyebrow raised. Olivia rolled her eyes at Abby.

"What?" Abby said nothing just smirked at her, before turning her attention back to crowd around them.

Olivia rolled her eyes again after a moment and then looked over at Fitz. He looked to be giving his team a pep talk before the game. She watched as he got the boys fired up and heavily motivated to win with his charismatic and sometimes overly dramatized speech. She smiled unknowingly, thinking that he would be good in politics one day. Abby nudged her shoulder gaining her attention. She motioned over to a guy looking over at them.

"Who's he?" asked Abby curiously as she licked her lips. Olivia shook her head and smiled as she gave Alex a small wave. He waved back and flashed a dazzling smile their way.

"That's Alex, he transferred here from St. Peter's and he's on the debate team." Abby grinned as she noticed Alex staring at Olivia when her head turned in another direction.

"I'd like to debate him about a few things, but it looks like he'd rather be on your team," joked Abby. Olivia laughed and shook her head.

"Shut up Abbs." Abby smirked.

"I bet your boyfriend won't like that you're getting so much attention from the new guy." Abby motioned towards Fitz who was watching them now and Olivia shook her head.

"I'm not getting any attention from the new guy, and even if I was; Fitz is NOT my boyfriend so I don't really care what he thinks. I'm going to the rest room before the game starts," said Olivia getting up. Abby smirked at her.

"Tell your boyfriend Hi for me." Olivia just gave her the finger and Abby laughed.

* * *

No one was more excited for this game than Fitz. He'd been waiting for this day since he saw Ballard after school that day. He was going to make sure to stick it to him on the court and he couldn't wait. As captain of the team he gave his pregame speech and the boys all ate it up. St. Peters' were good, but he knew his team was better. He was ready to lead his team to victory and head to this after party. Hopefully he'd get a chance to hang out with Olivia at this party, even if it was under the pretense of this deal. He wanted her to get to know him, and she seemed to tolerate him a lot better when some alcohol was in her system.

The game was starting in fifteen minutes. He was tying his shoe when his father came up to him. He stood up as he heard his father calling his name.

"Junior!" yelled his father excitedly.

Fitz rolled his eyes as he turned around to face his father. He knew his father only showed up to brag to Senator Ballard, Jake's father, who was a Democrat from their home state of California. His father and Jake's father hated each other just as much as he and Jake did. Last year before he transferred, Jake's father was always arguing with the coach about him not having Fitz's spot. Every time Senator Ballard was at the school arguing on Jake's behalf, Big Gerry was there as well arguing for Fitz. Both boys knew their fathers weren't really arguing about them. Big Gerry was always in a pissing match with Senator Ballard in the Senate and it seemed like their arguments at their jobs spilled over into their children's lives. Fitz just hoped his dad could keep his temper under control tonight. This was the first game of the season. It would suck if his dad had to be escorted out of the game by security again, because he couldn't keep his attitude in check.

"Dad," said Fitz as his father stopped in front of him. His father placed a heavy hand on his shoulder and said.

"How you feeling son?" Big Gerry wasn't even looking in his direction as he asked him this. He was looking over at St. Peter's side where Jake's father was giving him a similar pep talk. Fitz rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine dad." Big Gerry patted his shoulder with that heavy hand of his.

"Good, good. You ready to win right boy?" he asked rhetorically. Fitz nodded his head quietly hoping for this talk to be over soon. "Good. Listen to me, you cannot lose this game tonight, you hear me," said Big Gerry seriously. "I know you hate that Ballard kid just as much as I hate his asshole of a father," snarled Big Gerry as he caught Senator Ballard's eye. "Kick his ass for the both of us son."

"I'll try my best dad," he mumbled.

"I mean it son, if you lose this game, I won't be at another one," he warned. Fitz rolled his eyes and he mumbled under his breath.

"Is that a promise." Big Gerry's eyes snapped back to him.

"What'd you say boy?" he asked angrily. Fitz sighed.

"I said we're gonna win tonight dad don't worry." Big Gerry nodded and gave a sinister smile, satisfied with that answer.

"Good, I'll be watching you, make me proud son." Fitz nodded and Big Gerry patted him on the shoulder one more time before leaving to go find his seat.

Fitz shook his head and stretched a little trying to put his focus back into the game. He looked around the gym at all the people that were here tonight, and he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He was confident in his game, but there was always a chance that they could lose. And he knew that whole school would blame him for it. Not to mention his dad. It was a lot of pressure for a seventeen year old. But he handled it as well as he could. He looked around the gym some more and his nerves quickly turned to anger as he noticed Jake Ballard talking to Olivia Pope. He decided to go over there and say hi.

* * *

He walked over to where they were standing and put his arm around Olivia's shoulder. He was certain that she was going to shrug him off and he'd be embarrassed. Imagine his surprise when she did the opposite and actually leaned into him. He smirked to himself.

"What's up Bastard?" he said smirking as he greeted Jake. Olivia snorted a bit but played it off quickly. Jake glared at Fitz.

"Grant what a pleasure it isn't. Ready to get you ass kicked daddy's boy," he taunted. Fitz smiled.

"No, but I'm ready to kick yours Joke." Jake rolled his eyes. "Now why are you over here bothering Liv, isn't there some unsuspecting completely blind girl you could bore from your school here?" he asked looking around jokingly. Jake smirked.

"Actually Liv and I were just catching up. I told her I would make the first three-point shot for her," said Jake winking at Olivia who rolled her eyes.

"Too bad you lied Jakey, I'll be making the first three-point shot for Livvie here. As a matter of fact, every three-point shot I make tonight will have her name on it and your face on the floor," he promised. Jake scoffed.

"Liv when you get tired of hanging with losers give me a call," said Jake smiling handsomely. "See you on the court Grant. Try not to cry when you lose tonight." Fitz glared at him and Jake winked at him then he left to go join his team. Olivia finally shrugged Fitz's arm off of her.

"Hey." Olivia rolled her eyes at him.

"You two done with you pissing match?" she asked. Fitz shrugged.

"I'm just telling him like it is, why were you talking to him anyway?"

"He cornered me after I came back from the restroom," said Olivia scoffing. Fitz smiled.

"So you didn't actually want to talk to him?" he asked hopefully. Olivia laughed humorlessly.

"Hell no, he's a bigger douche than you." Fitz put a hand to his heart.

"Ouch Livvie, you wound me." Olivia rolled her eyes again.

"I told you not to call me that." Fitz ignored her, as the buzzer went off signaling that the game was getting ready to start.

"Games about to start, how about a good luck kiss," he asked wiggling his eyebrows. Olivia laughed.

"You can't be serious Fitz." He just wiggled his eyebrows some more. She rolled hers again and then she noticed Melissa Riley staring at them from the sidelines where the rest of the cheerleaders were. Olivia smirked to herself. "How about a good luck hug?" she suggested. Fitz smiled.

"I think that would be lovely."

Olivia shook her head and leaned in to give him a hug. He hugged her and as she pulled back, he stole a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush brightly. She was so in shock that she didn't even notice he'd started running across the court to his team.

"Every shot I make is for you Livvie," he called out to her.

* * *

Olivia was mortified. Everyone's eyes were on her. The star of the basketball team just kissed her and proclaimed that he was going to win the game for her. Dammit Fitz! She thought as she made her way back to the bleachers, and to her seat next to Abby. Abby just smirked at her and was about to tease her when Olivia held her hand up to stop her.

"Shut up Abby." Abby said nothing just laughed, as the boys on the court got ready for the opening game tip off.

Melissa Riley, who saw the whole exchange between Olivia and Fitz just glared into space. There was no way she was going to let Olivia freaking Pope get in her way of being with the hottest most popular guy at their school. The wheels in her head were turning as she made plans to hook up with Fitz at Stephen's after party. She was going too squash anything Fitz and Olivia had built up to this point tonight. She was sure of that.

Fitz was focused now. He was on the court ready for the ball to come his way. The referee blew his whistle and then he threw the ball up in the air. Fitz's teammate tipped the ball off to him. He soared down the court. He passed the ball to Harrison and then ran to the other side of the three point line. Once he was open Harrison passed him the ball quickly. Jake ran over to block the shot but it was too late. Fitz smirked at him while he tossed the three-point shot up and into the air. The net swished as the ball fell through. He looked at Jake and smirked.

"It's gonna be a long night for you Ballard!" he yelled out as they ran down to the other side of the court. He looked up and Olivia and winked. She blushed and he smiled to himself feeling even more confidence. Tonight was going to be his night, he just knew it.

 **(A/N: They're getting closer. LOL. Up next the results of the game and Stephen's after party. Olivia and Fitz spend more time together at the party and she learns some things about him that she never knew. Until next time...)**


	5. Damn!

**(A/N: Okay so I'm back to this one as well. Honestly this has been one of my favorite stories to write, so I'm glad to be back to it. And I hope you'll all continue to read. None of you know this but on Facebook I follow a Olitz Scandal fan-fiction group. They keep their followers up to date with new chapter updates on this fanfiction site. I mostly follow it to stay up to date on new chapters for Olitz fanfiction I read. LOL and I do read a lot. Yesterday I updated Lifestyles and the response was great, but then I get on FB and can actually see some of my readers and it's overwhelming, looking at the comments, just like it is here on this site. Just to know that so many people were waiting for a new chapter for something that I created, the feeling is… Well I can't put it into words. So I just want to thank all of my faithful readers, on here, on FB, on twitter, and everywhere, that didn't give up. I appreciate you all, more than you know. Alright, alright LOL. That's enough from me I think, happy reading…)**

 _ **"Damn!"**_

Fitz stood on the sidelines of the court with his team, their coach had called a timeout. He knew this game would be tough. St. John's was number one in the state of Virginia, St. Peter's was number two. During the first half of the game Fitz's team dominated, outscoring St. Peter's 59 to 37. By the end of the third quarter St. Peter's managed to get within 5 points of St. John's. Harrison almost fouled out, so he had to be seated for most of the third quarter. Two players got into a fight right before halftime, which resulted in a jump ball, going St. Peter's way. St. John's just wasn't focused in the second half of the game.

Fitz felt like that fault lied with him. As the captain, it was his job to make sure the team was running like a well oiled machine. Now here they were down two points, with twenty seconds left in regulation. Fitz wanted to win, he to shut Ballard up, he wanted to shut his father up, but most of all he wanted to shut his self-doubt up. He knew he was good, possibly the best in his division right now. But these moments were the ones that counted. He needed to suck it up and lead his team to victory. He got out of his head, and started listening to the coach as he told them how that they were going to end this thing.

"Alright listen up boys!" he said loudly, looking each and every one of them in the eyes. The stands were loud. The crowd was excited, even though they were down by two points. "You did not suit up today, to lose! You boys didn't play your hearts out tonight on the opening game of the season to lose!" Some of the team started to show life again as the coach's words began sinking in. "Those boys over there, they didn't come here to win, we did!" Some of the boys started looking at each other and began to get fired up. "They're not number one! We are!" the coach yelled and some of the boys on the team shouted too. "Now look, those boys over there, they won't last another quarter, they're wiped out," he said pointing over to St. Peter's bleaches.

Fitz looked over at their opposing team, and he had to agree, they looked exhausted. Suddenly he wasn't so upset about all those extra suicide drills their coach made them do at practice.

"Now this is what we're gonna do, Harrison," said the coach patting Harrison on the chest. Harrison gave him his full attention. "You're gonna get in there, get this ball down the court, then Fitz, you're gonna go for two. Those boys won't last in overtime. And we're gonna take over and win this thing, you hear me!" The team nodded. Fitz nodded as well but didn't really like that play call. "Alright let's go!" said the coach putting his hand in the middle of the circle that the boys huddled up in. The team followed suit and everyone put their hands in the middle, with Fitz's hand at the very top. "Lions on three...1...2..3…"

"LIONS!" yelled the team as the starters got back on the court.

Fitz looked up into the stands and saw the look of disappointment beginning to etch its way onto his father's face. He shook his head. Then he looked in Jake's direction from across the court. Jake had a smirk on his face, looking Fitz right in the eye, then Jake turned his attention to Olivia. Fitz looked up at Olivia, but she wasn't looking in either of their direction, she was focused on something Abby was saying to her. Fitz looked back at Jake and Jake licked his lips at Olivia, then turned his attention to Fitz and winked at him. Fitz sent a death glare his way. He made his way over to Harrison before he stepped back on the court and tapped him. Harrison turned towards Fitz, and Fitz whispered in his ear.

"Get me the ball, we're going for three. We're gonna end this thing," he growled, determined. Harrison looked him in the eye and nodded at him.

"Let's do this," he said bumping his fist with Fitz's.

Fitz ran onto the court and Harrison stood on the sideline to get the ball from the referee. The referee handed Harrison the ball, then five seconds later he blew the whistle, signalling for play to begin. Harrison threw the ball to one his other teammates, as the play clock whined down. The teammate he threw the ball too, passed the ball back to him, and Harrison soared down the court. Fifteen seconds left! He ran around the base line, getting away from a defender, waiting for Fitz to get open.

Ten seconds left! Fitz ran to the edge of the three point line on the far left side of the court getting open. Five seconds left! Everybody in the gym is on their feet. Harrison passed him the ball quickly. One second left! Jake comes and gets a hand in his face just as Fitz shoots the ball in the air, behind the three-point line as the buzzer goes off! The ball circles the rim, and the whole gym freezes, waiting to see what will happen next. The ball continues to circle the rim for two more seconds, and just when it looks like the ball will fall through the net, it goes the opposite way. Fitz misses the shot. St. John's loses to St. Peter's 75 to 73. Fitz falls to his knees, looking at the rim in disbelief.

His teammates walk past him and pat his shoulder, letting him know that it's not his fault. But of course he doesn't feel that way. The stands start to empty out, and the boys of St. Peter's begin to celebrate. Fitz's father scowls at him from the stands, then walks out of the school gym without a word to his son. Olivia looks at Fitz from her place in the bleachers and shakes her head. The devastating look on his face, pulls at her heart strings and she can't help but feel bad for him. She knows what it's like to lose to a rival, being on the swim and debate teams. He's definitely going to take this lost harder than he would others. She knows he and Jake Ballard hate each other.

* * *

"Welp, time to go get drunk!" said Abby excitedly. She never did care for organized sports. She only showed up to basketball games to see if the opposing team had any potential new playthings for her. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You really think this party's still going to go on?" asked Olivia skeptically. A party was for celebrating, and they'd just lost, to a bitter rival no less! Abby looked at her smirking.

"Of course it is, have you met Stephen Finch? He'd throw a party in a tornado if he could," joked Abby. Olivia shrugged and looked back on the court at Fitz. Abby followed her train of sight and said.

"Maybe you should go cheer him up." Olivia scoffed.

"No thanks, I'm pretty sure Melissa is around here somewhere ready to help him lick his wounds." Olivia rolled her eyes. Abby laughed.

"True, but he doesn't want Melissa's tongue though, he wants yours."

"Abby!" Olivia hissed embarrassed. Abby laughed again and shrugged.

"Come on, we gotta go home and change, so we can get to this party before all of the good booze is gone." Olivia laughed at that, and followed Abby down the steps of the bleachers.

Fitz was back on his feet by now, still standing on the court in a daze. Olivia caught his eye before she left out of the gym and gave him a small but encouraging smile. He smiled back, slowly feeling a little bit lighter.

Abby dropped Olivia off at her house about an hour and a half ago to get changed for the party. Olivia's parents were out of town this weekend for work, so she felt a little bit better about going to the party. It's not that her parents never let her go to social events outside of school, she just wouldn't let loose as much if they were home, as she did when they're not. She wasn't an out of control teenager or anything, but it was a Friday, and she was ready to live a little and have some fun with her friends.

Abby pulled up to her house around 10:45pm. Olivia decided to go with a casual look, dark colored skinny jeans and a gray short-sleeve, fitted top, with some black flats. It was late September, and still kind of warm out. She put on some fire engine red mac lipstick, her mom had gotten her, from Rihanna's personal make-up line, and just a bit of mascara. She looked hot, but not like she was overdoing it.

She got into Abby's car, and Abby immediately handed her a strawberry splash lime-a-rita. Olivia laughed at her but took the bottle, after Abby popped the top off. Since Abby was driving, she wasn't going to be drinking heavy tonight. So Olivia had to drink for her, and she knew just what type of fruity drinks Olivia liked. Abby plugged Stephen's address into the GPS on her Iphone, then she turned on some music and off they went.

They pulled up to Stephen's house about fifteen minutes later. Then had to drive around for an additional twenty minutes to find parking. It seemed like everyone showed up to this party. Once they got out the car, Abby cracked her own wine cooler open, and smiled heavily as they made their way to Stephen's house. You could hear the music all the way down the block where they parked. As his huge house came into view, so did a bunch of teenages from their school. People were outside drinking and doing keg stands, this party looked like it was going to be wild.

Abby looked over at Olivia as she saw some cute boys come into view and said. "I'm getting laid tonight." Olivia laughed and shook her head, wondering if her friend was already tipsy.

* * *

They get inside Stephen's house and the party is in full swing. His living room has been turned into a dance floor. Marcus has his speakers and DJ booth set up in the back of the living room and he's spinning the latest tunes. The living room is packed with drunk teens dancing to his music. In the kitchen there are drinking games going on and teens making out. Everyone from the basketball team showed up, proudly wearing their lettermans jackets. Most of the girls flock to the basketball players even though they lost tonight. Olivia looks around and briefly wonders where Fitz is.

Abby drags her in the kitchen and they do a couple of shots of vodka. Then Abby's attention is taken away by one of the basketball players on the team. Olivia grabs herself a beer and notices Fitz sitting on the steps that lead upstairs, with his letterman's jacket on. He's drinking alone and looks kind of miserable. She doesn't know why, but she walks over to him. He's so lost in his drink that he doesn't even notice her coming, until she's right in front of him.

"Well you look like you've lost your best friend," she jokes horribly and he smiles and shakes his head.

"I didn't lose my best friend, but I lost something." He sighs looking into his cup before sipping again. Once he finishes, Olivia snatches his cup from him. "Hey!" he exclaims surprised. She just smirks at him and takes a sip of his cup. Immediately she regrets it, she starts coughing and hands him the cup back. He laughs.

"Eww what is that?" she asks in disgust? He grins.

"My new best friend Jack Daniels." She rolls her eyes.

"Well you need to get some to make some new friends." He shrugs and goes back to drinking. "Could you look anymore depressed?" she asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes this time.

"I'm sorry Livvie, but in case you hadn't noticed, we lost tonight." She sighed this time, deciding to let him get away with calling her that annoying nickname, just this once.

"And in case you haven't noticed, no ones acting like it but you," she told him. She gestured for him to look around, and indeed everyone was having a good time, acting like they didn't have a care in the world.

"It wasn't their fault," he mumbled.

"It wasn't yours either." He looked up at her disbelievingly, but she continued. Sometimes, things just don't go the way we want them too. And it's no one's fault, it's just life." He sighed heavily again and Olivia decided that she'd had enough of his moping.

"If you're gonna sulk all night I could go somewhere else." He smiled. Then he stood up towering over her. She looked up at him, his blue eyes were shining.

"I think you're right where you should be," he flirted. She rolled her eyes but smiled this time.

"Shut up and let's go get a drink, preferably anything other than what you have right now," she said as she headed towards the kitchen. He laughed, but followed after her.

Stephen walked in the kitchen, shortly after Fitz and Olivia got there. He grabbed a bottle of tequila and a bottle of rum. Fitz looked on as he grabbed another bottle of whiskey.

"What the hell is all of that for?" he asked Stephen.

"Drinking games in the basement!" he exclaimed happily. Olivia looked at Fitz and rolled her eyes again. Fitz smiled at her and sipped some more of his newly made drink. "You two lovebirds coming?" he asked causing Fitz to blush. Olivia ignored him. "Unless you're too chicken-shit and would rather stay up here sucking face all night," Stephen joked, making kissing noises.

Olivia glared at him as he left out of the kitchen. Fitz laughed but continued drinking his drink. Olivia began to walk out of the kitchen to head to the basement, when she noticed that Fitz wasn't following her. She turned towards him and said.

"Are you coming?" Fitz shrugged and decided to follow her downstairs.

* * *

Once they get down there, everyone is already seated in a circle. The girls on one side and the boys are on the other. Sitting in the circle were, Amanda, Alyssa, Harrison, Abby, Leo Bergen, a guy who'd been trying to get with Abby since forever, David Rosen and finally Melissa. Melissa automatically brightened up when she saw Fitz. She sent a flirtatious smile his way and waved at him. Fitz looked around and then waved back awkwardly. Olivia rolled her eyes as she felt Melissa glaring at her. Fitz sits between Harrison and David Rosen, while Olivia takes a seat between Abby and Amanda Tanner. Olivia looks up and notices that she's sitting directly across from Fitz. He smiles at her and she averts her eyes quickly. Melissa glares at the pair of them.

"Alright," says Stephen stepping inside the middle of the circle. "The game ladies and gentlemen, is called "Dare or Drink." The rules are simple. With this empty bottle I have here," said Stephen, holding up an empty heineken bottle. "Each of us is going to get a turn to spin the bottle. When it lands on someone, the person that spun the bottle gives the other person a dare to do. If you choose to do the dare, you take one shot, then complete it. If you decline, you take three shots and you get skipped when it's your chance to spin. Is everything clear?" He asked. Some of them were already a little drunk, so this game was probably going to be over quickly. "Alright, since it's my game I'm going first," said Stephen as he placed shot glasses in front of everyone. Stephen sat down between Fitz and Melissa much to her dismay and spun the bottle. It landed on Abby. He smirked and she smirked right back. Abby and Stephen were always in some type of weird competition with each other.

"I dare you to give David Rosen a lap dance for forty-five seconds." Abby rolled her eyes, then took the shot.

"No problem," she taunted.

David's eyes grew wide as she straddled him on his chair. Forty-five seconds and a much happier David later, Abby spun the bottle. It landed on Harrison.

"I dare you to…." once Harrison did his dare, he spun the bottle. It landed on Olivia.

"I dare you to make out with Fitz like you mean it." Harrison smirked mischievously.

* * *

Olivia rolled her eyes, she knew if one of his friends got her, then her dare would most likely have something to do with Fitz. Abby looked on curious as to what she would do. She decided to give them a show, since that's what they wanted, she thought. No one knew she'd kissed Fitz already and she was going to use that to her advantage.

She took her shot, then stood up from her chair, and walked over to Fitz, she stood between his legs. His eyes were wide with anticipation. She leaned down and pecked him on the lips softly at first, then she ran her tongue along the seam of his lips. Her hands found their way into his hair as she deepened the kiss. He opened his mouth under hers and caressed her tongue with his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her up to straddle his lap, never breaking the kiss. Once she straddled his lap, the kiss grew even more intense.

His large hand gripped her thigh, and he kept one hand on her back, pulling her closer as their tongues battled for dominance. Each of them forgetting the audience they had, they were now lost in their own world. She moaned into his mouth and, moved her hips against him slightly, that served to further turn him on. He could feel his erection growing in his pants. When she felt his length press against her center, she was brought back to reality, and slightly thrown off by how turned on she was. She tore her lips away from his, each of them were panting heavily. Her forehead rested against his, as they looked into each other's eyes. Forgetting the world around them once again.

His eyes were cloudy with desire, but when he looked into her eyes, he thought he would spontaneously combust. Her eyes were dark, pupils dilated with lust. That's when he knew, she wanted him, she wanted him bad. He licked his lips, and her eyes went directly to his mouth. She looked him in the eyes again and blinked, trying to gain control of her emotions, but failing to do so. They were both brought out of their daze by Harrison, who simply said.

"Damn! That was fucking hot!"

He said it, but they were all thinking it. Melissa had a permanent scowl on her face. Abby and Stephen both looked impressed. Olivia got off of his lap and he readjusted himself and tried to will his erection away. She took her seat next to Abby, and tried to avoid his gaze, but there was this magnetic pull, that she couldn't quite explain. As soon as she looked up their eyes connected, and they were both thinking the same thing.

"Damn!"

 **(A/N: Well that happened. LOL. They're getting closer, and for any of you wondering if this story is just going to be about sex? Spoiler alert, it's not! LOL, that's all I will say about that. I know Fitz's team lost the game, chalk that up to my Redskins losing Sunday LOL. I'm a little salty but hey, something good came from it so there's that. LOL. Up next Fitz confronts Olivia on how she feels about the passionate makeout session they just had, and things get a little M rated from there. LOL until next time…)**


	6. Admit It!

**(A/N: I'm back, and so soon. Did you miss me LOL. I've been waiting to write this chapter since, I started this story. So hopefully it won't disappoint. This one's the longest chapter of the story so far, I think. Spoiler alert, it's pretty smutty towards the end. LOL you have been warned. Enjoy…)**

 _ **"Admit It!"**_

Olivia left the game shortly after her intense makeout session with Fitz, under the pretense of using the restroom. Everyone else barely paid attention, but Abby smirked knowingly, and Fitz's gaze followed her from her chair to the stairs that led up to the first level of the house from the basement. She was very tipsy and she needed air. She also needed to get away from Fitz before she did something she knew she would regret later on. She couldn't believe she lost control like that, and with Fitz of all people! As much as she hated to admit it, that kiss left her whole body on fire. She couldn't quite get a grip on what she was feeling, but she knew that nothing good could come from whatever those feelings were.

She got to the first level of the house and walked past the kitchen. A few of her classmates were playing a game of beer pong. They asked her to join, but she declined, having had enough liquor for the night. She needed to get to a bathroom, splash some water on her face and get a grip. She walked down the hallway that was relatively empty. It led to a half bath on the first floor. Not many people knew about this bathroom, because Stephen's father's office was also down this way. So that part of the house was kind of off limits. She and Stephen were close enough though, so she knew he wouldn't care if she used the restroom there. And she didn't really want to be around people right now. She needed to straighten herself out in the restroom, and then get Abby to take her home.

She made it to the restroom door when she heard someone behind her. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Liv." Fitz called out her name softly, cautiously almost as if he were afraid, that she wouldn't acknowledge him. Part of her didn't want too, but there was another part of her that screamed for her to see where this would go.

Yet she remained facing the bathroom door, staying silent, as if she hadn't heard him. He moved closer to her, she could feel the heat radiating off of his body behind her. She took a deep breath, and tried to will herself to open the door. She could slip inside and wait until he went away. But her hands refused to leave her side. The brave or stupid part of her brain, depending on which way you looked at it, made her turn around to face him. But she held her gaze firmly to the floor. He called her name again.

"Liv. Olivia look at me," he almost pleaded.

But she refused, she knew that if she looked at him, she would potentially lose control again. She couldn't let that happen. He refused to give up though, he moved closer to her invading her personal space. She backed up and hit the wall next to the bathroom door.

"Liv…" but she cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Go away!" she said harshly and firmly. She didn't look him in the eye, but her tone was sharp. He shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere, not until you admit it," he stated. She remained silent and he grew a little frustrated, he knew she felt what he felt. He could taste it in that kiss they shared.

"Admit it!" he repeated, a little louder this time.

She felt herself getting angry, angry at him being in front of her, angry at herself for her inability to control her emotions, and angry at the fact, that even though she would never say it out loud. He was right, she felt something in that kiss.

She finally looked him in the eyes, and hissed, defiantly. "Admit what!"

He sighed. "Admit that you felt something back there when we kissed!"

He didn't want to beat around the bush. He knew she was just as turned on by that kiss as he was. All he needed her to do was admit it. Then the possibility of there being something more between them, could become a reality. But she had to admit it first. And he wasn't leaving until she did.

"Go away!" she said again, a little more harshly this time looking him straight in the eyes, her voice was dripping with venom. But it didn't phase him one bit. He took a step forward, their bodies were almost touching now. He looked her dead in the eyes, his gaze was smoldering and he said.

"I'm not moving." She scoffed.

"Fine, I'll leave then."

* * *

She went to step around him, momentarily forgetting how close their bodies were to each other. She barely took two steps before she felt him grab her arm, gently but firmly. He turned her around to face him once again, and she felt her resolve slipping. Before he could another word out he felt her wrapping her free arm around his neck and bringing his face closer to hers.

Her lips crashed against his, teeth and tongues clashing together. He was pleasantly surprised by this turn of events. And even though he didn't get her to admit to her feelings, this was a good alternative. She was kissing him so ferociously, it was making his head spin. He was supposed to be the one with all the experience. He quickly decided that he wanted to take as much control of the situation as she would allow.

He turned them around and pressed her back against the wall, never breaking the kiss. She moaned into his mouth, and he groaned into hers. She tasted so sweet, better than he could ever have imagine. He wanted more, but he didn't want to push her. Even though he wanted to be in control, he decided to let her set the pace. He was content to follow her lead. But if she allowed him too, he would please her in ways that she never thought possible.

When air became an issue, she broke the kiss. Her head was cloudy with desire, but before her thoughts could settle, she felt his lips on her neck. Sucking, nipping, and then biting at her skin. She became very sensitive under his touch, and she could feel the moisture pooling in her underwear. Her hands were in his hair pressing his face closer to her neck. The things he was doing with his mouth, were making her feel things she'd never felt before. She whimpered softly, not wanting to make a sound. His hands went from her back to her ass. He palmed it with both hands, then squeezed it softly, while continuing his assault on her neck. He knew he would leave marks, but he didn't care. She was his, even if she didn't know it yet.

"Fitz…" she whimpered softly.

Her voice was the biggest fucking turn on he'd ever endured. He'd been hard since she kissed him when he refused to leave. But listening to her moan and whimper, he was so hard it was almost painful. He brought his lips from her neck to her ear and licked the outer shell of it. Then he whispered in her ear.

"You are so fucking sexy, there are so many things I would do to you, if you let me."

His voice was so deep and full of want, that she felt herself getting even more wet, by now she was soaked. And very tempted to let him do anything he wanted to her. But, there was still a rational part of her brain, poking at her, begging her to stop this, before it went any further. She needed to cancel this deal they'd made. She had no idea, when she accepted it, that he could ever make her feel this way. Lust was clouding her judgement, and it scared her. She was almost to the point of no return.

"Fitz…" she moaned again, a little louder this time, as his hand came into contact with the front of her jeans.

He rubbed her through them and she felt her knees get weak. She leaned on him for support, her hands grabbing onto his arms, and he smiled down at her, smirking almost. Her eyes were closed at this point.

"Are you wet Livvie," he asked continuing his ministrations.

His voice was so low, by now every word he spoke sounded more like a growl. She hissed as she moved her hips against him. What the hell was wrong with her! He was only touching her over her clothing, and she had lost control, practically riding his hand.

"Yes..." she confessed softly, her voice begging, for what she didn't know. He brought his lips close to her ear, and his hand to the front of her zipper, toying with it.

"Can I touch you?" he asked?

She nodded her head, her eyes still closed. She couldn't look at him, not yet. He kissed her again, as he unbuttoned her jeans and placed his large hand inside. He could feel the heat from her center before he even touched her. He placed his hands inside her panties and wasted no time. She forced her tongue in his mouth and he swallowed her moans. He caressed her lower lips with his fingers, they were coated in her moisture. He felt his dick twitch against his pants. She moaned as he stuck the tip of his finger inside her warm heat. She was so tight.

Fuck she was tight! He could imagine how tight she would feel wrapped around something much bigger than his finger. He groaned at the thought. He was about to push his finger a little further inside of her, when they heard some noise coming from down the hallway. She quickly pushed him off of her, panting all the while. He backed up a bit and looked at her face, trying to see what she was thinking. The noises faded, whoever was making the commotion didn't come in their direction. They stood there gazing in each other's eyes for a moment. Olivia's breathing was back to normal, but her hormones had gone haywire. Fitz was having similar reactions, but still couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Liv?" he asked cautiously? She shook her head and spoke before she could stop herself.

"My parents are out of town this weekend," she said quickly. Fitz raised a curious eyebrow, wondering where she was going with this.

"Okay," he said slowly. She looked him in the eyes and spoke quickly once again, before she lost the courage to do so.

"Do you wanna come to my house?"

* * *

He smiled at her happily. Instead of answering her vocally, he grabbed her hand and led her towards the back door of the house. They slipped out of the party unnoticed and he held her hand, as he guided her to his car. He was parked in Stephen's driveway. He probably got to the party early to help set up or something, she figured. A few other cars were parked in Stephen's driveway as well, but none of those cars were blocking his in.

He grabbed his car keys out of his letterman's jacket with his free hand and turned on the ignition with the push of a button. His black 2018 Dodge Charger came to life. The engine roared loudly, and Olivia looked around nervously to see if anyone was outside. But no one was out there. Even though she was going against her better judgement and leaving with Fitz, she still didn't want anyone to know.

He sensed her hesitation, and squeezed her hand. She looked over at him, and he looked back at her and smiled. She gave him a small smile in return as they continued on to his car. He unlocked it and opened the door for her on the passenger's side. She slide in his front seat, as he walked around to the drivers side, after he closed her door.

She looked around inside the vehicle while got in the car. It was a gorgeous car inside and out. The inside matched the exterior. His seats were black leather, he had a huge touch screen device for his radio, a sunroof, a bose speaker system, a backup camera and dark tinted windows. It still had that new car smell, but there was a mixture in the scent. It smelled like burberry cologne. It was pleasantly refreshing.

He put his key in the ignition and started the car fully. He looked over at her, making sure that she really wanted this. He wasn't trying to rush anything and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. She looked at him and said.

"Give me your phone, so that I can put my address in."

He nodded and gave her a boyish smile. He unlocked the phone and gave it to her. She put her address in, and he saw that she only lived about ten minutes away.

"Are you good to drive?" she asked, looking at him. She was still buzzed, and his drinks were a lot stronger than hers. He returned her gazed.

"I'm fine, no worries," he replied.

"Are you sure? You drank a lot more than I did tonight," she said, knowing she was still tipsy. He placed his hand on top of her hand, which was in her lap. He looked into her eyes and said.

"I would never put you in any type of danger Liv, I know my limit. If you don't feel comfortable though, I can get us an uber and come back here tomorrow to pick up my car," he suggested.

She shook her head no. She was grateful that he wanted to keep her safe, but she still didn't want anyone to know that they left together. She knew Stephen would see his car once everyone else left. And if he didn't see Fitz anywhere in his house, he would question him once he saw him again. She also knew that after the kiss they'd shared, it wouldn't take Stephen long to put two and two together. And she was not ready to face that.

"No, I trust you," she assured him. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Good, because when I get you home, you're never going to want me to leave."

Olivia looked over at him after those words left his mouth, and she felt a new wave of desire hit her. He smirked at her seductively, giving her a panty dropping smile. It left her more hot and bothered than she cared to admit. He then turned his eyes to the road. But Fitz kept his hand in her lap as he pulled off, and she didn't bother to move it.

The ride to her house was quiet but tense, with only soft music playing in the background. There were a million thoughts running through her head, but the one she couldn't get off of her mind, was how bad she wanted him to touch her again. He lit a fire inside of her, and the flame was still blazing hot. She was confused about a lot of things she was feeling at the moment. But one thing she was sure of, was that he was the only person that could put that fire out. She wanted him too, desperately, in any way possible.

He parked on the street in front of her house. She lived in a nice two story, single family home. The house wasn't as big as Stephen's or his for that matter, but it was still huge. And it gave the impression that there was more to it than meets the eye. He turned off the ignition and unlocked the doors. She got out of the car, closed the door and walked onto her front porch. He got out as well. He locked his car with the click of a button on his key, and followed her onto her porch.

* * *

She fished her house keys out of her jean pockets and opened the front door. It was dark inside, only the moonlight was shining in the windows. She turned to face him and looked into his eyes. He wanted to touch her badly, but he was determined to let her make the first move. She asked him to come here, they were in her playing field. She remained silent for a while, just staring at him, a different array of emotions splayed across her face, at different times. Her gaze was smoldering, yet she was still hesitant. He knew she was confused, and he didn't want her doing anything she might regret, so he sighed and said.

"Liv, we don't have to do anything tonight. I just want to be here with you."

As confident as he was in his ability to show her things, she'd never seen or felt before; he was still a little insecure when it came to being so open about his feelings around her. She could lift him up, just as easily as she could put him down. And like a lovesick idiot, he'd return to her each and every day regardless of the embarrassment or humiliation. He knew the way she saw him wasn't in the most positive light, but he also knew that if she let him; he'd give her the world. He wasn't stupid though, true long lasting feelings of a deeper connection didn't develop overnight. He was more than willing to take his time with her as long as she'd allow him too.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, after making his last statement, she still hadn't said anything. She was nervous and holding back. He didn't know why she did, but it was getting to him. He wasn't sure what she wanted, and his insecurities came flooding back rapidly. He took a deep breath, and decided to let her off the hook.

"Maybe I should go."

He said it but his face, his eyes, even his body language; they all said something different. Not only did he want to stay, but he wanted to make good on that promise of her not wanting to leave after being with him. He was about to turn towards the front door, when she finally spoke up.

"No."

He looked back at Olivia, her voice was soft but commanding. Her big bright doe eyes were dark with lust. She still hadn't moved from her spot, but neither had he, her gaze had him paralyzed. His eyes flickered to her lips, her soft but supple lips. He longed to taste them again. He licked his own lips just thinking about it. He caught her gaze again, as he licked his lips. She looked down towards his crotch, where his erection was very evident, even in the jeans he wore. She bit her bottom lip, and looked back up at him, with the most sultry smirk he'd ever seen. That had to be the sexiest thing he'd ever remembered seeing in his life. His breath caught in his throat, he could hear his heart pounding in his chest. Suddenly the room felt very hot, and the sexual tension grew thick.

"Liv," he almost groaned. His voice was low, but full of want. She was teasing him, this was torture. He had to touch her, but still he refused to make the first move. Even though not doing anything was slowing driving him insane.

"Shut up." She commanded.

She closed the distance between them and kissed him soundly. He sighed into the kiss, feeling content. Finally, he thought, relieved. He was sure, that if she didn't make a move soon, he'd spontaneously combust. Luckily for him she did. She coaxed his mouth open with her tongue and moaned as felt his tongue in between her lips. Her arms flew around his neck, and his around her waist. She put her hands on his face trying to pull his lips closer to hers, they were sucking each other in. Every time she exhaled he inhaled and vise versa. They developed a rhythm and while satisfying, it wasn't nearly enough.

His hands palmed her ass and he lifted her in the air. She wrapped her legs around his hips, and he pressed her into the door. His body flush against hers. He held her up in his strong arms as their tongues continued to battle for dominance. He pressed his erection into her center and she moaned loudly, tearing her lips away from his. She couldn't explain what she was feeling, but she knew that she wanted more. Before he could kiss her again she said.

"Let's go upstairs."

* * *

His eyes grew wide with shock, but he nodded. He let her down and she walked past him. She went up the stairs, he followed behind her silently. She opened the door to her room and allowed him inside. Before he could get a good look around, she was on him once again. Kissing him, and taking his jacket off. He shrugged out of it, then she went for his shirt. He didn't know she could be so aggressive. He was liking this side of her the more she showed it. He helped her pull his gray tee-shirt over his head. Now he was naked from the waist up. She broke the kiss, and he caught her admiring his physique. Being a basketball player definitely kept him in the best shape. Her eyes raked over his body appreciatively. He had a muscular frame, his muscles weren't too big, but they were by no means small either. His biceps and triceps were well defined, he had a bit of chest hair that made him look manly in a rugged kind of way. His abs were probably her most favorite part about his body, he had an eight pack! She ran her fingers over the muscles of his stomach lightly.

She watched with silent glee as his muscles contracted at her touch. He sucked in a deep breath, he couldn't believe she was finally touching him. After all this time of dreaming about this moment, now it was his reality. She brought her hand all the way up his chest and he covered it with his own, when she got to his heartbeat. It was strong and warm under her touch. She looked into his eyes and saw something in them that she'd never seen before. She couldn't quite place it, but if she'd asked him, he would've told her, it was love. He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it softly. Then he pulled her to him and kissed her soundly, leaving her breathless.

His hands found the hem of her shirt and he pulled it over her head. She broke the kiss quickly to take it off. His hands quickly went to her jeans. He unbuttoned them and slid them down her legs. He kneeled down as he did so, then he looked up at her, his gaze was longing. He kissed her lightly on her flat stomach, and felt her body quiver. He smiled against her skin. He kissed her stomach once more, then he stood up in front of her. He took in her body and was very pleased at the sight. There she stood in front of him, practically naked in her black lace bra and panty set. She was gorgeous and she was his, even if it was only for a night.

"Take off your jeans," she breathed.

His ears were ringing. Did he hear her right? He thought. He quickly shook his head and did as she asked. He stepped out of his socks and shoes, and took his jeans off. He left his briefs on. She finally got to look at his erection, without too much of his clothing hiding it. His print was big, she had no idea how something that size was supposed to fit inside of her. He smirked at her when he saw what she was looking at.

"Come here," he said softly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him and kissed her once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him guide her to her bed. Once she felt the mattress against the back of her legs, he stopped moving forward and lifted her up and onto the bed. He laid her down gently, and climbed on top of her. She could feel his erection against her stomach. It both worried and excited her. She started to go for his boxers, but he stopped her. He kissed her instead and began trailing his kisses down her body. She was breathing so heavily. She had never let anyone see her or touch her like this before. Her nerves were going into overdrive, yet the things he was making her feel with his lips, left her craving for more.

He kissed her jaw, then he sucked on her neck and ground his hips into hers, when he heard her moan. Her legs fell open for him and he took one of her them in his hand and wrapped it around his waist. Her hands caressed his back. He bit down on her neck, then licked her sensitive there skin, to cool the mark. She whimpered and panted. He made his down her body, he left wet kisses on her exposed cleavage. She wanted his mouth on her breast. Her nipples were hard and aching for attention. She held his face to her left breast. He reached around them and unclasped her bra in the back. He slid it down her shoulders, and she threw it somewhere in the room.

His mouth closed around her nipple and he bit down gently, then he fit as much of her breast into his mouth as he could and sucked on her flesh. She moaned and arched her back. He licked around the tight pebble and sucked on the skin of her breast some more. Then he moved his attention to her other breast, repeating everything he did the first time. She was soaked. Now another part of her was aching and begging for attention. He felt her wetness on his thigh and moaned. He left her breast, she thought he was going to kiss her on the mouth again, but he continued his journey south.

He kissed the valley between her breast, then left a trail of wet kisses down her stomach. He got to her pelvis, and looked up in her eyes. His hands came into contact with her panties. He wanted to taste her, but only if she gave him her permission. She looked at him, but didn't quite know what was going on. Being a virgin, she didn't have much sexual experience. Sure she'd had heavy make out sessions, and light petting with a couple of the boys, that he hadn't scare off. But this, this was far out of her area of expertise. He looked at her through hooded eyes, and decided he'd give her a little taste. He placed his mouth over her panties and let his tongue slid across her other lips. She threw her head back and moaned loudly.

"Shit!" she didn't curse often, but when she did, he found it very sexy. This time would be no different.

He closed his lips around her covered clit and sucked hard, one of her hands flew to his hair pushing his face further into her. Her other hand covered her face, it was almost as if she were embarrassed to be so intimately exposed to him. But her moans were growing louder by the second. He wanted more of her, but only as much as she was willing to give. He took his mouth off of her, she almost groaned in protest, until she felt him sliding her panties down her legs.

He got them off completely and looked at her. She was wet and glistening in front of him. He licked his lips and inhaled her scent. She smelled delicious, and it drove him wild with desire. He wanted nothing more than to dive head first into her heat but first, she would have to grant him permission. Olivia for her part, was wondering what the hell was taking him so long to move.

She was aching, dripping wet and begging for... well she didn't know what she was begging for. But she knew that she wanted him to continue.

"Liv," he said still staring at her juices in front of him, barely restraining himself. "Can I taste you?" he asked, giving her lower lips a slight flick of his tongue. Her head fell back into the pillow and she moaned loudly.

"God yes!"

* * *

He smiled, that was all he needed. He licked her slit, his tongue toying with her folds. She felt herself squirming all around him. Her legs were closing in on his head. He held them apart with his strong arms as he continued his assault on her. He drew her clit into his mouth, and sucked on it like a man starved. She felt a pressure building up inside of her. It started deep in her belly and moved all over her body. It was begging slowly for release.

"Fuck...Fitz!" she cursed again, her hand clutching and pulling at his hair.

Her swearing only drove him go at her harder. He covered her entire pussy with his mouth and plunged his tongue deep inside of her tight, wet hole. Her whole body was lit a flame, she felt like she was going to explode. She moved against his mouth in time with the swipes of his tongue against her slick folds. His hands gripped the inside of her thighs tightly. He knew she would have marks there in the morning, but he didn't care. He wanted to push her over the edge, she was so close and he knew it. He suck on her clit then swiped his tongue across it fast and lost control of her body, moving against his mouth as he fucked her with his tongue.

"Don't Stop!" she yelled. He wasn't going too, not until she fell over the edge. She was almost there she could taste it. So could he.

His plunged his tongue inside of her, as deep as it would go. She was so tight around his tongue he knew she would explode soon. He continued sticking his tongue inside her then sucking on her clit, and fucking her with his tongue again. Her voice was going hoarse from screaming so much. She tasted so good, he didn't know if he would be able to stop after she finally did reach her climax. He felt her body start to spasm and knew she was about to cum. He speared his tongue inside her, as fast as he could. She continued to move along his face, she felt her pussy contracting. Every time the contractions would be stronger than the last one. His tongue pressed hard against her clit once more, and she fell over the edge, screaming his name as she did so.

He didn't stop, or waste a single drop, as he rode out her orgasm with her. It was so powerful, that she almost cried. Her body continued to spasm. And even though he wanted to taste her again, he knew her body had had enough for one night. He kissed his way up her body this time, she was still trembling as he did so.

The aftershocks of her orgasm were far from over. He smiled as he kissed her on the cheek, pleased with himself. She shook her head, still in disbelief that it was Fitz, who made her feel this way. She took a deep breath and tried to get her heart rate back down to normal. She looked over at him, feeling speechless. He smiled and pecked her on the lips softly. She didn't have to say anything. Fitz was content with just being there. And he was right.

After that, she definitely didn't want him to leave.

 **(A/N: Well...well...well, that was hot right? LOL. Now that this has happened, how do you think they each will deal with this new part of their "relationship" wish I could tell you but I can't spoilers, LOL. Up next Fitz convinces Olivia to hang out with him, in a non-sexual way, and she learns some things about him that she never knew. Until next time, and as always R &R, I'm especially curious to know what everyone is thinking, after this last chapter. LOL. Ok, till next time…;-)**


	7. Spend The Day With Me

**(A/N: Hope you all enjoy the chapter. As always R &R and Happy Wednesday!)**

 _ **"Spend The Day With Me"**_

Olivia felt the urge to tinkle shoot through her body sharply. It was so persistent, that she woke up from a deep sleep. She needed to use the bathroom badly, but she didn't want to move. When she first woke up a few minutes ago, she realized that she couldn't get up freely. There were two huge weights holding her down. She looked up and saw Fitz slumbering peacefully beside her. He had his arms wrapped around her tightly and securely.

Her first reaction was to panic. What was he doing here? When did he get here? Why was he in her bed? Then, her second reaction was to calm down. The realization of what they had done, or more so what he'd done to her, hit her hard. All the memories from last night came flooding back at rapid speed. The way he kissed her, the way he touched her, the way he made her feel. She couldn't describe how incredible it felt, and that confused her.

How could someone she despised so much, make her feel so good? She didn't know the answer to that question. But she did know that lying here wrapped up in his arms, with her head on his chest, it just felt right. She was still a little tipsy from the night before, she knew she'd be hung over when she woke up fully, later on. She really didn't want to think about the situation right now. Honestly her new found feelings were a little too much for her to handle at the moment. So she decided to let it go for now, and confront them later.

She looked up at his face, he was sleeping so peacefully, he actually looked kind of cute. She shook her head, mentally scolding herself. She did not just call Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third cute! Alright, she needed to get up to use the bathroom before she had anymore crazy thoughts, she decided. She gently took his arms from around her waist, and got out of her bed quickly and quietly.

She looked over at her phone on her nightstand and saw that it was about four in the morning. She also noticed that she had six missed calls and ten missed text messages from Abby. She'd have to call her later in the morning. She was already dreading that conversation. How was she going to explain herself? No matter what she said Abby wouldn't believe her. She knew her too well. She shook her head, another problem for later on in the morning, she thought.

She went to the bathroom quickly and relieved herself, then she walked back into her bedroom. She laid down beside Fitz and watched him sleep for a few moments.

"How can you make me feel like this?" she whispered?

He stirred a little in his sleep and she was almost afraid that she'd accidentally woke him up. But he just smiled and continued to slumber on. She shook her head, briefly wondering what he was dreaming about. Then she snuggled up to him and laid her head back down on his chest. His arms automatically wrapped themselves around her. She smiled to herself too unknowingly, and fell into a peaceful slumber, lulled by the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

She awoke a few hours later to an empty bed. She shrugged nonchalantly, thinking that Fitz wanted to avoid an awkward morning goodbye. She went the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then she went downstairs. She heard some noises coming from the kitchen and decided to check it out. The sight that greeted her, was a surprise to say the least. Fitz was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, he had all four burners on the stove going at once. He was scrambling eggs, flipping pancakes, making hashbrowns and frying bacon. "What the hell?" she thought? She walked into the kitchen fully, and cleared her throat. Fitz flipped a pancake, and greeted her over his shoulder.

"Morning Livvie," he said cheerfully. She rolled her eyes, there was that stupid nickname again.

"Fitz, what the hell are you doing?" she asked ignoring his greeting. He chuckled.

"Cooking breakfast, duh?" She rolled her eyes again.

"No I mean what are you still doing here?" she asked impatiently. Fitz shrugged.

"Oh, well I figured you'd be hungover and hungry this morning, so I made some food," he explained as he took the eggs and hashbrowns off of the stovetop and plated them. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked, putting the eggs and hashbrowns on the marble countertop island in the kitchen. Olivia was about to protest when they both heard her stomach growling. "Guess so," he chuckled to himself, Olivia huffed. "Sit down, I'll bring you a plate."

Olivia glanced down at her stomach and thought what the hell. She sat down at the table in the kitchen. The food did look pretty good, and she was starving. Fitz finished cooking the pancakes and the bacon. He grabbed some orange juice from the refrigerator and placed a plate of food and a glass of juice in front of Olivia, then got the same thing for himself. They sat at the table and ate quietly for a few seconds.

"Wow, this actually doesn't taste bad," said Olivia enjoying her breakfast.

"Gee thanks," he mumbled sarcastically. She laughed.

"What?" She looked over at him and continued. "You don't really look like a masterchef Fitz. I didn't know cooking was one of your hidden talents." He smirked at her.

"I have a lot of hidden talents Livvie." He winked. "I showed you some of them last night remember.". She blushed, but recovered quickly.

"Where'd you learn to cook like this?" she asked quickly, changing the subject. He smiled knowingly, but went along with her.

"YouTube." She gave him a funny look, but he smiled and shrugged. "When you live on take out for a long time, after awhile you start to crave something a little more homemade. So when I was about twelve I started looking at simple cooking videos on YouTube." Olivia shook her head in mild confusion.

"Isn't your dad like super rich though, don't you guys have a maid for stuff like that?" she asked curiously. Fitz nodded.

"Yeah, but I guess I wanted to feel more independent. I won't have a maid in college you know," he joked.

"I bet you could if you wanted," she replied. Fitz waved it off and continued eating.

"So about last night," he began, and Olivia choked on her orange juice a bit. He smiled, but continued. "I didn't know you were so tight." Olivia looked over at him, with one eyebrow raised.

"Is that a bad thing." He smirked at her.

"Definitely not, but it does mean that we're going to have to take things a bit slower." She huffed again. "Liv," he sighed. "A girls first time is painful, even more so if they're as tight as you are. I'm not dragging this out, I promise you." he said sincerely. "But in order for your first time to be as painless as possible, we're going to have to work our way up to the big sha-bang." She laughed again.

"You are so corny." He smiled.

"That's not what you were saying last night." He laughed as well when she began blushing again. "By the way, in case I didn't tell you then, you taste delicious." Olivia's face was a deep red by now. "Whenever you're ready for round two, just let me know," he told her with a seductive smirk. Olivia cleared her throat, then she got up and cleared the dishes.

She walked over to the sink to wash the dishes, and hadn't said a word to him since he made that sexual comment. He smiled and shook his head. She was avoiding what happened last night. He wasn't going to stand for that. He got up and walked over to where she was standing in front of the sink. He saw her tense up when he moved closer behind her.

She continued washing the dishes, acting as if he wasn't there. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and placed gentle kisses on the crook of her neck. She jumped a bit when he first touched her, but then she relaxed into him. He nibbled on her ear, and she completely forgot about the dishes as a throaty moan escaped her.

"Liv," he breathed into her ear softly. She whimpered.

"Yes." He smiled against her.

"Spend the day with me." She turned around to look at him.

"What?" she asked confused? He took a step back.

"What are your plans for the day?" he asked? She shook her head.

"I don't have any, I figured I'd be nursing a hangover so I was going to stay in bed all day and watch movies or something." He nodded.

"Well, I was thinking, if you were up for it, we could hang out today. I have two tickets to the Wizards game if you wanna go," he told her. She thought about it for a second. She hadn't been to an NBA game in a long time, and they were very exciting. But did she want to spend a whole day Fitz? She could barely control herself around him, she didn't want anything embarrassing to happen out in public.

He sensed her hesitation and said. "Come on Liv, what have you got to lose? I'll take you anywhere you wanna go afterwards," he offered. Olivia thought about it for a moment. She didn't know how to drive yet, and with her parents gone, and Abby who knows where, she'd definitely have a boring Saturday in the house. She nodded.

"Okay, but I need some time to get ready. What time does the game start?" she asked Fitz and smiled happily, excited that she agreed to go.

"It starts at 1:00," he looked down at his watch. "It's 10:45 right now. How about I go home and change and I'll come back and get you at 12:00?" he asked. She nodded again.

"Ok, but I don't have any Wizards gear." He smiled.

"Don't worry, we can get some at the game," he assured her. "I'll be back at noon," he told her, putting on his letterman's jacket. He walked past Olivia on his way to the front door and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed again, he noticed it and smiled.

Once he was out the door, Olivia let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She could barely make it for five minutes in the same room with Fitz without losing control. How was she supposed to sit through an entire basketball game?

* * *

Olivia had already showered and dressed by 11:30. She was straightening her hair, when her phone buzzed. She looked over at it and saw that Abby was calling. She took a deep breath and answered the phone, putting it on speaker so that she could continue doing her hair.

"Hey Abbs." Abby scoffed.

"So she lives," muttered Abby sarcastically. Olivia sighed.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to call you when I got home." Olivia responded as she finished straightening her hair. Abby rolled her eyes but continued.

"And how exactly did you get home?" she asked curiously.

"I caught an uber," she lied quickly.

"Mmmhmm," said Abby not believing her one bit. "You know Fitz left the drinking game right after you did, and Stephen couldn't find him anywhere for the rest of the night." Olivia almost gasped but caught herself. She could just see Abby smirking in her mind.

"So," said Olivia as calmly as she could. But on the inside she was panicking, hoping that no one saw them leave the party together.

"So indeed," said Abby mischievously, on the other end of the phone. She decided to let it go for now. "What are you doing today?" she asked. "I was thinking we could hit the mall, then maybe get mani pedis, my feet look atrocious." Olivia giggled.

"You don't have to tell me that red."

Abby laughed as well. "Shut up loser, I'll pick you up in an hour."

"I can't today, I already have plans," said Olivia quickly. Abby raised a curious eyebrow.

"What kind of plans? Plans with who? Where are you going Olivia Carolyn Pope?"

Olivia was about to come up with a response, when she heard her phone buzz again. This time it was a text from Fitz, letting her know that he was outside of her house.

"I gotta go Abby, I'll call you later," she said. She quickly hung up the phone and let out a deep sigh. She could hear Abby on the phone protesting before she hung up.

She let out a deep breath to calm her nerves. She looked at herself in the mirror. She knew Abby wouldn't let up. Luckily for her, she could put her phone on do not disturb. Abby was sure to lay into her hard for it, but that was another problem for later she thought.

* * *

She sent Fitz a quick text letting him know that she was on her way out the door, and then she grabbed her jacket. She walked down the stairs and out of her front door. She locked the door and turned around. Fitz was leaning on the door of the passengers side of his car. He looked unapologetically handsome.

He wore dark blue jeans, a white, red and blue John Wall Wizards jersey, and his letterman's jacket. His hair was gelled back, except for that one superman curl, that refused to be tamed. His skin glowed in the sunlight, and his blue eyes sparkled as Olivia looked at him. Her breath caught in her throat as she took him in. She had to remind herself to breath, and then to walk. He smiled at her as she came down the front steps of her porch. She got to the car, and he stepped up in front of her. He held out a single white rose.

"For you mi'lady." She laughed and rolled her eyes, but took it.

"You do know that we're just hanging out right?" she asked seriously. He shrugged and opened the car door for her to get inside. She got inside the car, and before he closed the door, he said.

"It's still a date to me." She shook her head and laughed again as he walked over to his side of the car, and got in.

It took Fitz about twenty minutes to drive from Olivia's house in Arlington Virginia, to the Verizon Center in downtown D.C. where the Wizards were playing. He parked his car in the underground garage of the arena. They of them took the elevator up to the main level.

The game was set to start in about fifteen minutes, so they decided to visit the Team Store at

the arena. Fitz bought Olivia a Wizards t-shirt and baseball cap. After she changed her clothes in the restroom, they went to their seats. Turns out they were sitting on the floor level, right behind the Washington Wizards basketball team.

"Holy shit Fitz, these are the best seats ever, how'd you get these?" asked Olivia in awe, as she looked around the floor. She could literally see the sweat pouring off the players as they warmed up. Fitz shrugged as leaned in closer to her and responded.

"Seasonal gift from my father. He figures if I'm at basketball games, then he doesn't have to spend much time around me."

Olivia looked over at Fitz, and felt kind of bad for him. She had great relationship with her parents, she couldn't imagine never spending quality time with them together as a family. She reached over, grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Well thanks for bringing me with you today," she told him. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand back.

"Anytime."

Throughout the game Fitz and Olivia had a great time. They ordered popcorn and sodas, yelled at some of the officials for calls they thought were wrong, and of course they got excited when the home team scored. They were playing the 76ers, they weren't that good of a team as the Wizards, Fitz told Olivia. Olivia got particularly upset when the referee called a foul on the Wizards star point guard, John Wall. She stood up and yelled.

"Oh come on Ref! Are you blind!" Fitz laughed as the referee turned around and shook his head at her. "My 86 year old grandma, can make better calls than that!" Olivia huffed angrily, and sat down as one of the players from the other team went to the free throw line to shoot the ball. Fitz turned to her, grinning all the while.

"I didn't know you were so passionate about basketball games Livvie." Olivia crossed her arms and sat back in her chair, as the player from the other team made both of his free throw shots.

"My dad's a huge basketball fan, we used to come to Wizards games all the time when I was little," she shared, as they watched the remainder of the game. He nodded and sat back watching it with her.

Now the game was down to the final seconds. The Wizards were down by could either go for two, and send the game into overtime, or go for three and win. This game reminded Fitz of the one he'd just played in. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. John Wall took the ball and soared down the court with fifteen seconds left in regulation. He passed the ball to Bradley Beal with ten seconds left.

John Wall ran across the court to the edge of the three point line. Once Bradley Beal saw that he was open, he passed John the ball. He shot the ball with five seconds left and the net swished as the ball fell through. Everyone jumped up and cheered as the Wizards beat the 76ers 110 to 107. Olivia cheered the loudest, much to Fitz's amusement.

* * *

"That was freaking amazing!" exclaimed Olivia excitedly, as they walked through the arena to the elevator that led to the garage. Fitz laughed.

"Yeah, maybe I should ask John Wall for some tips." Olivia shook her head.

"You're a great basketball player too Fitz, not every single shot is gonna go in," she told him as they reached his car. He shrugged, but then smiled brightly.

"You think I'm a great basketball player." Olivia shook her head, but smiled and said.

"Get in the car loser, I'm starving." Fitz laughed again, but got in the car.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked, as he drove out of the underground garage. Olivia looked around as they reached the main street.

"Well we are in Chinatown, how about some Chinese?" she suggested. Fitz nodded.

"Cool, I know just the place."

Fitz parked on the street and paid the meter, then he walked over to Olivia.

"It's about a block up, this way," he pointed. As they walked to the restaurant passing people on the street, Olivia spoke animatedly about the game.

"Wait until I tell my dad that I went to a Wizards game without him. He isn't going to speak to me for days," she joked. Fitz smiled.

"Are you and your dad really close?" he asked as the restaurant came into view. Olivia nodded.

"When I was little, my mom used to say that I was attached at the hip to my dad. Whenever he went anywhere, I was right by his side." She smiled fondly as she continued. "I'm close to my mom too, but I know I'm a daddy's girl at heart." Fitz nodded and smiled at her. Olivia was lucky to have parents that doted on her the way hers did.

"Here we are," he announced. The stood outside a Chinese restaurant in downtown D.C.

"Wok and Roll. Clever," joked Olivia sarcastically. Fitz smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"They have the best Chinese food in Chinatown, and they also have karaoke." Olivia chuckled.

"I guess that is pretty cool," she admitted.

"If you're nice, I might sing a song for you," he flirted. Olivia raised her eyebrow.

"I've been nice all day," she told him. He nodded.

"That is a first." She playfully punched him in the arm. "Ow!" he exclaimed feigning hurt. "There goes the nice streak I guess." Olivia smirked at him.

"I'm still being nice," she taunted, sticking her tongue out at him. He smirked at her, and then shocked her by stealing a quick kiss on the lips. She gasped in surprise. He grinned at her and opened the door to the restaurant.

"After you Livvie." She shook her head and walked inside, he followed behind her.

* * *

They walked over to the host who acknowledged Fitz right away.

"Fitz dude, what's up man?" asked the tall handsome Asian guy standing behind the hostess stand. He looked to be a few years older than them. He was dressed in all black.

"Hey Adam, what's up man." Fitz responded as he gave Adam a handshake and a manly hug. Fitz stepped back and Adam looked over to Olivia and spoke to directly to her.

"Who is this lovely lady?" he asked flirtatiously.

"My names Olivia," she said, extending her hand for him to shake. He took her hand and gently kissed the back of it, making Olivia blush.

"What are you doing with him?" Adam joked. Fitz rolled his eyes playfully, but took Olivia's hand from Adam's grasp, and held it in his own.

"Get your own date Wong." Fitz joked as well, but his voice had a serious under tone to it also.

"Lighten up Grant, I was just being friendly." Adam insisted. "Follow me," he told the two of them as he grabbed menus from behind the stand.

They followed him to a table near the front of the restaurant. There was a stage and a DJ booth towards the front of the restaurant also. Olivia assumed that was where the karaoke would take place later.

"Here's your usual table Fitz," said Adam as they were seated. Olivia looked over at Fitz as Adam placed the menus down in front of them. "Your server with be with you momentarily. Karaoke starts in thirty minutes. If you'd like to participate, just sign up with the DJ at the booth. He has a list of songs you can choose from at his booth also. Enjoy." He finished smiling at Olivia. Fitz glared at him.

"Thanks," said Olivia offering him a friendly smile of her own. Adam nodded at her, then he turned and winked at Fitz before walking glared at his retreating form, when Olivia spoke up again.

"Come here often?" asked Olivia looking through her menu. Fitz shrugged, looking through his menu as well, even though he already knew what he was going to order.

"Occasionally," he answered.

* * *

A few minutes later a young Asian waitress that resembled Adam's facial features, came over to their table to take their order.

"Hi my names Jenny and I'll be your server tonight." Jenny said not looking up from her notepad quite yet.

"Jen?" Fitz asked wondering if she would recognize him. Jenny looked over at Fitz and smiled excitedly.

"Fitzy!" she exclaimed happily. "I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?" she asked leaning over to give him a hug. He hugged her back and Olivia looked on with a slight scowl on her face. She could feel herself getting irritated.

"I've been busy with basketball season, so I haven't really had the time to come out." Fitz explained to Jenny. She smiled at him still, all but ignoring Olivia's presence as she said.

"Well you definitely need to come around more often, we miss you around here." Fitz waved her off smiling as he did so.

"I haven't been away long enough, you guys can't possibly miss me that much."

"Well I don't know about everyone else, but I miss you," she said flirtatiously. It was then that Olivia had decided that she'd had enough of their conversation. She cleared her throat loudly and Jenny finally looked over at her. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't even notice you there," she Jenny giving Olivia a tight and forced smile.

"I'm sure you didn't," said Olivia sarcastically, with a hint of anger in her tone. Jenny smirked at her.

"Fitz who's your _friend_?" she asked stressing the word friend. Before Fitz could speak up Olivia interjected.

"I'm his date, Olivia," she said, giving Jenny a cocky smirk of her own. She stuck out her hand. Jenny smiled falsely once more as she took Olivia's offered hand and shook it. Fitz looked on trying to hide a smile.

"Nice to meet you, can I take your order?" she asked. Olivia nodded, and she and Fitz placed their drink and food orders. Jenny left the table, but not before letting Fitz know that if he needed anything she'd be there. Olivia rolled her eyes in annoyance, and Fitz laughed, unable to hold it in any longer.

"What's so funny!" Olivia snapped. Fitz shook his head and tried but failed not to laugh again.

"Nothing," he responding unconvincingly. Olivia scowled at him.

"Spit it out Grant." Fitz cleared his throat nervously, but spoke confidently.

"You're jealous Livvie." Olivia scoffed.

"Hardly, that girl is desperate though, throwing herself at you, while you're sitting across the table from someone else," said Olivia angrily. Fitz smirked at her.

"You called yourself my date," he pointed out.

Olivia scowled at him again. "Shut up." Fitz laughed as Jenny brought their drinks to them.

"Did you need anything else?" she asked specifically looking at Fitz. Olivia interrupted once again before Fitz could get a word in.

"That'll be all Jenny, thanks," said Olivia quickly, leaving no room for more conversation. Jenny smiled at Fitz and turned to Olivia and nodded. Olivia glared at her retreating form and Fitz laughed again.

"Shut up." she told him again, but he continued to laugh.

* * *

They're food came about ten minutes later and they enjoyed light conversation as they ate their dinner. But Olivia couldn't help but notice Jenny's lingering gaze on Fitz throughout their whole meal. It was annoying to say the least. Finally having had enough of it she decided to ask Fitz about it.

"Did you two hookup or something?" Fitz looked over at her confused.

"Hook up?" Olivia groaned angrily.

"Yes, hook up. As in kiss, make out, have sex?" Fitz smiled.

"Would it bother you if we did?" Olivia glared at him.

"Stop avoiding the question."

"I will when you do." Fitz countered.

Olivia rolled her eyes and looked toward the stage where karaoke would be taking place soon. Fitz shook his head at her stubbornness, but smiled as he moved his chair next to hers on the other side of the table. He put his arm around her shoulder, and placed his other hand on her chin. He turned her head slightly, but gently so that they were looking in each others eyes.

"I've never hooked up with Jenny," he told her honestly. "You're the only person I want to be with." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, and she let him. She sighed into the kiss feeling happy and content. Neither of them noticed their waitresses angry glares.

As he broke the kiss, Olivia's eyes fluttered open. She gazed into his bright blue eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and happiness in them. He smiled at her and she smiled back unknowingly, but she felt nervous. Something was shifting in their relationship, and she didn't know how to feel about that.

 **(A/N: They're making progress. LOL. Up next they're non-date, date continues and Fitz sings a song for Olivia at karaoke. Then he accidentally meets her parents, which as you can imagine leaves Olivia mortified. BTW how cute was jealous Liv. LOL. Till next time…)**


	8. How'd I Do?

**(A/N: Sorry this took longer than usual to post, but I'm still here LOL. enjoy.)**

 _ **"How'd I Do?"**_

 _Then_

 _As he broke the kiss, Olivia's eyes fluttered open. She gazed into his bright blue eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and happiness in them. He smiled at her and she smiled back unknowingly, but she felt nervous. Something was shifting in their relationship, and she didn't know how to feel about that._

 _Now_

They were both stuck in a trance gazing at each other with looks of longing on their faces. Although Olivia was still confused about her newfound feelings for someone she'd despised for so long, another part of her brain was eager to explore these new feelings. Fitz for his part was just happy that Olivia hadn't run away from him yet. He was having a wonderful time with her and finally getting to show her a lighter side of him, one that he had a feeling she liked quite a lot.

He was about to go in for another kiss when the announcer came on stage to say that karaoke was about to start. He perked up hearing this and moved back away from Olivia who was slightly disappointed by this action. He smiled at her and said.

"Do you wanna sing?" She shook her head in laughter.

"Hell no, I'm sure your friend Adam and his family like running this establishment with people actually in it. If I start singing I guarantee that everyone will be looking for the exit in a matter of minutes," joked Olivia.

Fitz laughed. "Livvie I'm sure you have a wonderful singing voice." She shook her head.

"I'm telling you, I'm horrible." He shrugged, then got up from his seat. She eyed him curiously. "Where are you going?" she asked?

"To sign up," he said nonchalantly, then he walked off without another word. Olivia shook her head but smiled.

He came back to their table after about five minutes and took his seat beside her. She looked over at him.

"What are you singing?" He shook his head.

"It's a surprise Livvie." She rolled her eyes but didn't chastise him for the use of that nickname.

They both turned their attention to the stage as the first singer came on. The song began and the singer was off key, obviously a little drunk. But he was singing a popular song and didn't sound too bad, so he got a little help from the audience. Once he was done, he did a little bow and handed the mic back to the DJ. The next person went on stage and sung, then a few others after her.

Olivia was starting to wonder if Fitz's name would ever be called when finally the DJ called him to the stage. He got up winked at her and walked to the stage. She sat back slightly nervous for him, other than debate, she abhorred public speaking, let alone singing in front of a crowd of strangers. She had to admit, it was kind of hot that Fitz went up there and didn't care about what other people thought. She sat back in her chair and waited for him to begin.

* * *

Fitz got the mic from the DJ and said a few words before his song began.

"I'd just like to dedicate this song to my lovely date Olivia, here's to many more Livvie," he winked. Olivia blushed and picked up her drink to sip it, while the music began playing. He held the mic to his mouth and began singing the words expertly. He didn't sound half bad either.

 ** _Give me all, give me all, give me all your attention baby (attention baby)_**

 ** _I got to tell you a little something about yourself (self)_**

 ** _You're wonderful, flawless, oh you're a sexy lady (sexy lady)_**

 ** _But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else (else)_**

 ** _I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine so fine)_**

 ** _Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine oh mine)_**

This was one of Olivia's favorite songs, Fitz couldn't possibly have known that, though. Could he? She thought as he started moving around the stage singing and dancing. She laughed a little at his antics, but he got the crowd going and they were now singing the course with him.

 _ **Treasure, that is what you are**_

 _ **Honey you're my golden star**_

 _ **You know you can make my wish come true**_

 _ **If you let me treasure you**_

 _ **If you let me treasure you oh**_

Fitz walked off the stage and over to Olivia who was beyond embarrassed at this point. He continued to sing as a spotlight followed him. He stopped right in front of her and sung to her getting down on one knee while doing so.

 _ **Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling (you should be smiling)**_

 _ **A girl like you should never look so blue (blue)**_

 _ **You're everything I see in my dreams**_

 _ **I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true (true)**_

 _ **Oh, I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine so fine)**_

 _ **Oh, oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine oh mine)**_

He got up and kissed her on the forehead, then he made his way back to the stage, the crowd, cheering and singing with him. Olivia for her part was frozen, Fitz was definitely full of surprises. Once he got back to the stage he began singing the last part of the song.

 _ **Treasure, that is what you are**_

 _ **Honey you're my golden star**_

 _ **You know you can make my wish come true**_

 _ **If you let me treasure you**_

 _ **If you let me treasure you**_

He began clapping his hands together for the final part of the song and the audience followed suit, singing with him. Even Olivia stood and sung fully into the performance now.

 _ **You are my treasure, you are my treasure**_

 _ **You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are**_

 _ **You are my treasure, you are my treasure**_

 _ **You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are**_

Moving around the stage once more he sung the final part of the song energetically.

 _ **Treasure, that is what you are (you are my treasure)**_

 _ **Honey you're my golden star (you are my treasure)**_

 _ **You know you can make my wish come true (you are my treasure)**_

 _ **If you let me treasure you (you are my treasure)**_

 _ **If you let me treasure you (you are my treasure)**_

* * *

The audience cheered and clapped loudly as Fitz finished his song. He smiled and took a bow, thanking them. The DJ gave him a shout out as he went back to his seat. He walked back over to Olivia who was still standing and clapping for him.

He grinned at her. "How'd I do?" She shook her head but smiled.

"Not too bad Mr. Grant." He smirked at her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I like it when you call me that," he whispered in her ear, grazing it with his tongue. She felt her knees buckle a bit. He kissed her on the cheek and pulled back from the hug. "Wanna order some dessert?" he asked as if she wasn't just puddy in his hands a second ago. She nodded at him unable to find her voice just yet.

After ordering dessert they enjoyed a bit of light conversation before deciding to head out. Fitz paid for their meal and Jenny,they're waitress took her time bringing the receipt back. Olivia thought that was a bit suspicious, so when Jenny finally returned Olivia snatched the receipt out of her hand before Jenny could give it to Fitz. Olivia looked on the back of it and saw that Jenny had written her phone number down. Olivia scoffed at her. "He won't be needing that."

Jenny nodded mutely, and excused herself feeling quite embarrassed. Fitz shook his head as he watched Olivia glare at Jenny as she walked away. He stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Come on tiger, let's get you home," he joked.

Olivia was about to protest when Fitz pressed his lips to hers silencing any of her lingering thoughts. Once he broke the kiss Olivia smiled to herself and followed him out of the restaurant. Neither of them letting the others hand go.

They walked to Fitz's car hand in hand, Olivia was lost in her thoughts, still fuming over Jenny. Had that girl no morals? She thought to herself. Shamelessly flirting with Fitz in front of her like that. But then Olivia was confused by her on thoughts. Why should she care if some tart flirted with Fitz. They weren't together, this was just an arrangement. Once the deed was done, they'd be done with each other for good. But then Olivia thought about Fitz kissing another girl the way he kissed her, or touching another girl the way he touched her, and she saw nothing but red.

Fitz opened the door for her to get in the car on the passenger's side and she got in after thanking him quietly. He got in on the other side of the car and started the engine. He plugged her address into his GPS and took off.

"Did you have a good time today?" he asked as he got on the highway? She nodded coming out of her thoughts.

"I actually did," she admitted. "You're not half bad when you don't try so hard," she joked. He laughed and shook his head.

"If I knew that all I had to do was take you to a wizards game and sing for you I would've done this ages ago." he told her. "Oh and I guess showing you my oral skills didn't hurt either." She nudged him hard in the arm, blushing as she did so and he laughed.

"You're disgusting," she hissed. He looked over at her.

"And you like it," he told her smirking handsomely as he did so. She took a deep breath and sat back in her chair, staring out the window. "You know we just had our first date right." She shook her head and continued to stare out the window. He smiled turning his attention back to the road. Well at least she didn't deny it, he thought.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, except for when one of their favorite Rihanna songs came on, and they both sang loudly to it, laughing as they did so. Fitz pulled up in front of her house, and they noticed her parents in the driveway unpacking their luggage. Fitz put the car in park and got out before she could tell him not too. Her parents turned to see who'd stopped in front of their house. Fitz opened the door for Olivia to get out, which she did.

* * *

"You can go now," she said quickly. She did not need Fitz meeting her parents, they were already moving far beyond the limits of this so called deal.

"Nonsense, that'd be rude if I didn't introduce myself." Fitz insisted as he closed the door on the passengers side after Olivia got out. He walked over to her parents before she could say another word and Olivia could feel her heart drop in her stomach.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Pope, I'm Fitzgerald Grant the Third, Olivia's friend, you can call me Fitz." He shook each of their hands and smiled at them, as Olivia walked over to them with her head held down.

"Are you related to Senator Grant from California?" asked her father. Fitz nodded.

"He's my father." Her parents nodded.

"Well I'm Eli and this is Maya." Maya eyed Olivia smiling, before turning her attention back to Fitz.

"Hello Fitz, it's very nice to meet you."

"Did you need any help with your luggage?" he asked politely.

Both Eli and Maya smiled at that, while Olivia stood back and away, with her arms crossed glaring at him. He was such a charmer and her parents were eating it all up, it made her want to throw up.

"No thanks son, this is the last of it." said her father, as he took the last suitcase into the house. Maya turned to Olivia.

"Livvie, you didn't tell me you had such a nice friend." Olivia mumbled something incoherent under her breath. Fitz smiled at Maya.

"We only started hanging out not too long ago Mrs. Pope." Maya nodded.

"Well good, I'm glad to hear that, say Fitz would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow?" asked Maya.

Olivia's eyes widened in shock. No! She thought. Fitz could not join them for dinner or lunch or anything. They weren't real friends and her parents would wonder what happened to him once they stopped " _hanging out._ "

Olivia quickly spoke up "No mom, I'm sure Fitz has other plans."

Fitz looked over at Olivia, who gave him a very distressed look. He knew she would do just about anything to keep him from joining her family for dinner tomorrow. But he wanted her to get to know him, and he in turn, wanted to get to know more about her. What better way than meeting the girl of your dreams parents. Fitz shrugged and looked back over at Maya.

"I'm actually free tomorrow, what time should I be here?" he asked with a soft smile. Olivia thought felt like she was going to be sick.

"Dinner starts at six." Maya told him smiling as well.

"Cool, I'll be here, thanks for the invite Mrs. Pope. Maya nodded at him, smiling still." He turned to Olivia and smiled. "See you tomorrow Livvie." He winked at her and she glared at him. If looks could kill, he'd be a goner. Fitz got in his car and waved at the Pope women before pulling off. Maya walked over to her daughter and put her arm around her shoulder.

"He's cute." Olivia groaned.

"Mom!"

"Quit your whining girl," Maya scolded lightly. Olivia fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Now come in this house and tell me all about him." Maya grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her in the house. Tomorrow was going to be a disaster she just knew it.

 **(A/N: Uh oh Fitz is about to fully meet the parents, how do you think he'll do? The song in this chapter was Treasure by Bruno Mars. Olivia and Fitz are making progress, but Olivia is still kind of stuck in her ways. Next chapter he continues to break down her barrier. As always R &R… till next time.)**


	9. Aren't You Going To Give Me A Tour?

**(A/N: Hey everyone, hope you're all having a great week so far. I'm back with a new chapter. Read and let me know what you think. Also any of you that still watch scandal. I have it on good authority that Tony Goldwyn (Fitz) will not be in tomorrow nights episode. So for those of you that watch solely for Fitz, like I do, don't waste your time. I'll be watching the finale of The Four LOL. Anyways R &R and let me know what you all think. Enjoy the rest of your week.)**

 _ **"Aren't You Going To Give Me A Tour?"**_

Olivia felt ridiculous. She'd gone through eight different outfits and nothing felt right. It was 5:30 and he'd be here any minute now. She paced in circles around her room trying to think of something to wear. What the hell was wrong with her, this was Fitz. She didn't even like him. Yet here she was stressing over what outfit to wear to a family dinner, that he shouldn't have been invited to in the first place. Olivia looked in the mirror and frowned. She hated this outfit even more that the last eight she'd tried on. She stalked over to the closet and rummaged through it quickly looking for something else when she heard her mother calling her from downstairs. She groaned in frustration and threw on some jeans and a school spirit tee-shirt.

"Yes mom?" she asked coming into the kitchen. It smelled amazing, her mother was making a roast in the oven, complete with mixed vegetables. She also had a pot of white rice steaming on the stove. Maya glanced over at Olivia, while she checked on the roast in the oven.

"Livvie, be a dear and place those rolls on the baking sheet for me sweetie." Olivia nodded and did as she was told. Maya walked over to the rice and gave it a stir.

"Where's daddy?" she asked?

"In his study watching the basketball game." Maya answered. Olivia nodded, her dad loved basketball. He couldn't get to as many games as he wanted too because of his job. Maya looked over at Olivia and smiled.

"I didn't know you were dating Livvie, he seems like a nice boy." Olivia sighed and fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"We're just hanging out mom," muttered Olivia, as she continued on with the task at hand. Maya came over to help Olivia and continued the conversation.

"So how long have you two been "hanging out?" she questioned.

"A couple of weeks I guess." Olivia shrugged, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with her mother's line of questioning.

"He's very handsome," her mother commented.

Olivia groaned. "Mom!" Maya chuckled softly.

"Are you still taking your birth control pills regularly?" Olivia felt her cheeks burn red with embarrassment.

"Mom!" she squeaked out again. Maya held up her hands in surrender.

"What? Olivia, he's a very attractive boy, and you're at that age now; where your hormones are going haywire. I just want you to be safe my darling." Olivia shook her head.

"We're not doing that, but yes I'm still taking my birth control, ok mom," she stressed. Maya came over and hugged her daughter as she put the last roll on the sheet pan.

"I love you Livvie." Olivia hugged her back and took a deep breath.

"I love you too mom." Maya pulled back and kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"Good, now put let me put those rolls in the oven so that they will be ready by the time your boyfriend gets here." Olivia groaned again.

"Mom!"

"Oh hush girl, and move out the way," said Maya. She playfully bumped Olivia's hip. Olivia laughed. No matter how embarrassing her mother was at times; she always knew that it came from a place of love.

Olivia walked in her dad's study and watched the game for a bit before saying anything. Her dad's favorite team was the Wizards. They had been since he was a little boy, of course back then they were called the Washington Bullets. Her father had grown up in D.C. and came back shortly after college and a six year stint in the military.

"Dammit." He swore as Bradley Beal missed a three point shot. "This team is gonna be the death of me you know," said Eli to no one in particular. Olivia chuckled to herself silently. "Is your young fella here yet?" he asked, as the team took a timeout. It caught her off guard.

"He's not my anything dad, we're just friends," she insisted.

"Mmmhhmmm," he mumbled. His full attention was back on just like that. Olivia shook her head, smiling. The doorbell rang, and before Olivia could get to it her mother had already opened it. Her father got up from the brown leather sofa in his study, but didn't turn off the TV. They both walked to the front door.

* * *

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Pope." Fitz greeted with a bright smile. He looked nice. He had on a button up white long-sleeved dress shirt, some tan khaki pants, and his black and gold letterman's jacket. He had a bouquet of red roses in his hand. "These are for you Mrs. Pope," he said handing her the roses. He kept one of the roses though.

"Thank you Fitz," she smiled. "Please come in." He nodded and stepped inside. He shook her father's hand and took something out of his pocket.

"This is for you Mr. Pope." He said handing Eli a Cuban cigar. "It's from my father's collection, he said that this is the best brand." Eli took it, examined it and smiled. He wasn't much of a smoker, but even he could appreciate a nice gift like this. He patted Fitz on the shoulder.

"Thanks son." Fitz nodded.

"No problem sir." Fitz held out the rose he kept and handed it to Olivia. "This is for you." Olivia stepped up took it.

"Thanks Fitz," she said quietly. Maya looked between the two of them and smiled.

"Well aren't you just the perfect little gentleman." Maya gushed. Fitz blushed.

"I try ma'am."

"Please, call me Maya," she told him. Fitz nodded and smiled. "Can I take your coat?" she asked? Fitz nodded shrugging it off.

"Thank you." He handed it to her. She smiled.

"Of course dear, now you and Eli can go watch the game, while Olivia and I finish up dinner. Livvie told me you play basketball." Fitz smiled over at Olivia, before looking back over at Maya.

"Yes ma'am, point guard," he said proudly.

Eli grinned. "I played shooting guard, in college."

"Cool, are you watching the Wizards game?" he asked.

"The one and only, care to join me," he offered, Fitz nodded eagerly.

"Sure thing."

The boys went into Eli's study, while Olivia followed her mom in the kitchen, frowning at how much of a kiss up Fitz was being to her parents. She didn't know why he was trying so hard. They weren't even together, and she was going to make sure he knew that.

Ten minutes later, they were all sitting around the table. Eli was sitting at the head of the table, Maya was sitting at the other end. Fitz and Olivia sat opposite of each other as well. Maya put the roast in the middle of the dining room table with the side dishes next to it. She poured herself and Eli a glass of wine. While she gave Fitz and Olivia some sweet tea. They all fixed their plates and began light dinner conversation.

* * *

"So Fitz, how long have you been playing basketball?" asked Eli?

"Since the first grade, it was the only thing I stuck with, or the only thing that stuck with me I suppose." Eli smiled and nodded. "Maya this roast is delicious Fitz complimented. Maya smiled brightly.

"Thank you Fitz," she said as she noticed that he'd already finished his plate. "Please help yourself to some more if you'd like."

"Thanks," he said, doing just that. Olivia sat quietly eating her food, watching her parents interact with him.

"What's your team's record?" asked Eli.

"We're six and one, with three more games left in the season. We lost to St. Peter's at the beginning of the school year," mumbled Fitz. "But as long as we win our final three games, we should still make the playoffs."

"That's great, Liv do you attend the games?" her father asked.

"Some of them," said Olivia quietly.

"You should go support him, whenever Maya would come watch me in college I'd always play twice as hard," said Eli winking at Maya. She blew him a kiss and Olivia fake gagged. Fitz grinned.

"It's ok Mr. Pope, Livvie comes to more games then my dad does," he admitted.

"How many of your games has your father been too this season?" he asked? Fitz counted in his head.

"One." Eli scoffed.

"That's ridiculous. Maya and I attend all of Olivia's debates and swim meets, even though we both have busy careers." Fitz looked over at Olivia after Eli said this. She shrugged. He could tell her parents truly loved her; so he didn't doubt that they would be at every event she was a part of.

"What do you both do?" he asked curiously, turning his attention back to Eli and Maya.

"Maya is a neurosurgeon at Washington Hospital Center, and I'm the head of the CIA," said Eli proudly. Fitz whistled quite impressed.

"Wow, that's awesome."

"Thank you Fitz, so what are your plans after graduation?" asked Maya? Fitz cleared his throat.

"Well honestly I'd love to go to Duke or Boston College and play basketball. But I already know that my father will make me go to an Ivy league. Then law school I guess."

"Do you want to go to law school?" asked Eli?

"Yeah, I'd also love to be a senator someday, but I still want to play ball you know." Eli nodded.

"Don't give up on your dream son, I'm sure you'll figure it all out, you're still young." Fitz nodded grateful for the encouragement.

"Thank you sir."

"No problem, now what are your intentions with my daughter?" Olivia who'd been relatively quiet up until this point groaned out in embarrassment as she did earlier.

"Dad." Fitz looked at her across the table and gave her a calming smile.

"It's ok, don't worry Livvie." She wanted to glare at him for using that nickname, but refrained. He looked back and forth between her parents and began to speak. "Mr. and Mrs. Pope, your daughter is very special to me. I've admired her for quite a while, and she's finally giving me the chance to get to know her better, which I am eternally grateful for." He paused looking Olivia in the eye as he said this next part. "We're building our friendship now. I want that to continue to grow into a romantic relationship one day. I want to be the person who knows her best. The one she runs to whenever she's feeling sad, mad, happy or confused. I want her to know that I'll always be there no matter what she's going through. But most of all I want to show her how much I care about her." Olivia was shocked and speechless. "Basically Mr. Pope," he said turning his attention back to Eli. "My intentions are to marry your daughter one day, because I believe that she is my soulmate. I know we're young, and I know that she doesn't believe me quite yet, but if she continues to give me a chance; then I'm going to show her why."

"You're confident son," said Eli taking all of what he said in. Fitz shook his head. "I like that. Just don't go making me a grandpa too soon," he joked badly. Maya laughed, and Fitz blushed.

"Dad!" she shrieked. Olivia was mortified, her parents apparently had no filter tonight.

* * *

Dinner was over, Maya and Eli had gone in the family room to watch a movie. Olivia was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Fitz volunteered to help. He walked in the kitchen and rolled his sleeves up.

"I like your parents," he told her grabbing a dish to dry. Olivia snatched it from him, he looked over at her surprised.

"Meeting my parents wasn't part of this deal!" she hissed. He smiled.

"It wasn't," he joked.

"It's not funny Fitz, how am I going to explain your absence once this deal is over?" she asked angrily. Fitz shrugged.

"Maybe you won't have too." Olivia shook her head.

"I meant what I said, once we've…" she looked around to make sure no one was near; then she lowered her voice. "Had sex, this arrangement it over." Fitz sighed.

"I know Livvie, we'll think of something to tell them don't stress it ok." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I told you not to call me that." Fitz smirked. He moved behind her, putting his arms on the sink, trapping her between the sink and himself. She tensed up as she could feel his breath on her neck.

He leaned in close, and whispered in her ear. "You didn't mind me calling you that the last time I was here, remember."

Olivia felt her skin get warm and clammy, and her heart rate quicken. She needed to put some distance between them, she turned around to face him, and that was a big mistake. His face was inches from her. She caught him gazing at her lips. She licked them slowly, then she looked him in the eyes, they were stormy grey. She gulped nervously, but she was also tremendously turned on. Her parents in the other room all but forgotten.

"Aren't you gonna give me a tour?" he asked? His voice was low and husky. She felt a course of excitement shoot through her body, right down to her core.

"Let me ask my parents," she whispered.

He nodded and backed away from her. She left the kitchen for a while and came back a few moments later. "Follow me," she told him. He smiled and did as he was asked.

* * *

She showed him the formal living room, the family room and her father's study. She showed him the basement/game room. It was her father's mancave. There was a pool table and a mini bar down there. She showed him her mother's garden in the backyard from the window. Then she took him upstairs, She showed him the guest room, she told him where her parents bedroom was, but didn't open the door.

"What about your room?" he asked? She shook her head.

"You've seen my room already." He smiled.

"I need a refresher." She smirked at him knowingly.

"Follow me." He smiled and followed her into her room.

They walked inside and he looked around. He didn't really have the chance too the first time they were in here. She had a queen-sized bed up against the wall with a purple comforter set covering it. Her bed was made neatly with her stuffed animals adorning it. Her dresser was in front of her bed, it had pictures and trophies on it. She had a makeup/hair station on the other side of her room. There was a computer desk with a mac laptop on it. Her flat-screen TV hung on the wall above her dresser facing her bed. Fitz walked around her room and looked at her pictures. He picked up one of her and Abby taken after she'd won a debate competition last year. They were smiling and very happy.

"You look really cute in this one Livvie," he told her. She took it from him quickly and put it back on her dresser faced down. He laughed at her.

"Alright nosey, you've gotten your tour; time to go." she told him smartly. She headed for the door, but he grabbed her around the waist turning her to face him.

"What's the rush?" he asked, before she could answer he kissed her softly on the lips, making her knees buckle. She moaned and opened her mouth. She placed her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around her waist; pulling her closer. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth. He backed her into the door of her bedroom. His kisses were making her dissy with desire.

"Fitz," she moaned, as he started placing kisses down her neck.

"Yes Livvie," he breathed against her skin. He bit down on her neck causing it to sting a bit, then he sucked at her flesh and she whimpered.

"Mmmm…" He licked the outer shell of her ear and said.

"I can't wait to taste you again."

She grabbed his face in her hands, and brought his lips back to hers. Then she kissed him hard, forcing her tongue in his mouth, with a heated kiss. He drove her crazy with his words, and his touch, she didn't know how to handle it.

"Livvie!" she heard her mother calling her. She quickly pushed him away, coming out of her lust filled haze.

"Shit!" she shrieked, moving away from him. She walked over to her beauty station and looked in the mirror. She fixed her appearance as best as she could. "Coming mom!" she yelled back. He looked at her and laughed. "Shut up!" she commanded. Hiss laugh turned into small chuckles, as he followed her out of the room.

They both walked downstairs to the family room where her parents were.

"Your favorite movies about to start," said Maya glancing over at the two teens who looked as if they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "Fitz you're welcome to stay." Fitz smiled.

"Thanks Maya, but I have an early practice tomorrow, so I should get going," he told them. Maya looked a little sad at that. Even Eli looked a little upset. Olivia shook her head in disbelief at her parents surprising reactions.

"Well then let us walk you to the door," offered Eli.

They all walked to the front door and Eli said. "Let us know when your next game is, Maya and I would love to attend." Olivia looked at her father as if he'd grown two heads. Maya smiled at Fitz confirming this information. He beamed back at them.

"We play every Friday sir, but our next home game is in two weeks." Eli nodded.

"We'll be there, cheering you on in the stands with Liv." Eli put his arm around Olivia who rolled her eyes. Fitz grinned.

"Thank you, and thank you both for a lovely evening. Dinner was wonderful. I hope we can all do this again sometime." Maya smiled.

"Definitely. Now you get home safe and be sure to give Livvie a call when you do."

"Yes, ma'am," agreed Fitz. "Will you walk outside with me?" he asked Olivia. She nodded.

"I'll be there in a sec mom." Maya nodded and handed Olivia Fitz's coat.

Fitz said goodnight to her parents, and they walked outside together. Olivia handed him his jacket and he put it on. They stood on the porch Fitz unlocked his car from the porch. He turned back to Olivia.

"I had a good time tonight, well this whole weekend to be honest. Your parents are awesome," he told her.

"Yeah, they seem to love you too, go figure," she said sarcastically. Fitz smirked at her.

"Now if I could only get their daughter to feel the same way."

"Don't even thin…" Fitz cut her off with a scorching kiss on the lips. Once he pulled away her eyes fluttered open.

"See you at school tomorrow Livvie."

He pecked her on the cheek, then walked to his car. He got in, waved at her; and then he pulled off. Olivia let go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding; oddly missing the feel of his lips on hers.

 **(A/N: She's in over her head isn't she. LOL. Up next Fitz notices Alex the new comer hanging around Olivia and he doesn't like it one bit, but when he goes to talk to her about it, it doesn't go well. So he decides to give her a taste of her own medicine. LOL. Till next time.)**


	10. I'm NOT Jealous

**(A/N: Here's the next installment, hope you all enjoy.)**

 _ **"I'm NOT Jealous"**_

A few days after the dinner with Fitz, and her parents, Olivia was at school; thinking about her situation with Fitz. They'd fooled around a bit, but still hadn't sealed the deal. She was wondering when they would finally go all the way so she could be done with this arrangement. But part of her wanted to go all of the way so that she could know what it was like. She had no idea how it would feel; the first time. But each time she and Fitz were together, she found it harder to stop. He was the one who often put on the brakes.

She didn't know why her body craved him so much; when her brain told her to run in the other direction. Her feelings troubled her; but she figured that she wouldn't have to dwell on them for too much longer. Each time they fooled around they went a little closer to their endgame.

She knew it was only a matter of time before they'd go past the point of no return. And once they did; she wouldn't have to worry about her mixed feelings anymore. They'd be done for good. But lately she didn't know if that excited her, or saddened her.

The bell rang signaling the end of first period. Olivia gathered her things quickly. She had to stop by her locker before her next class, and she only had five minutes to do so. Once she got to her locker she opened it; getting out the books she needed. She heard someone calling her name and looked over to see who it was.

"Hey Liv."

"Hey Alex," she responded, closing her locker. "What's up?" she asked in a friendly tone.

He smiled back nervously. "Nothing much, I was just wondering if you'd have time to work with me on debate prep after school today. You know, since practice was cancelled?" Their first debate competition was coming up soon. Alex was good, but he still lacked the confidence needed to crush the opposition.

She smiled at him. She and Alex had been partnered up by their debate coach Cyrus Beene; when he joined the team a few weeks ago. Since then, they'd spent every practice together. Alex was cute, smart, funny, and sweet. Under normal circumstances she would have welcome his attention. But being in this arrangement with Fitz made it very difficult to focus on anyone else. Plus she needed to respect his no dating rule. Especially if she wanted him to keep up with his end of the bargain. Still she liked Alex, she wasn't sure if she liked him liked him, but he was a cool guy.

"Sure, where do you wanna meet?" she asked.

"I figured we could hit Mocho Space after school, if you'd like?" he asked hopefully. She gave him a knowing smile, but nodded. Mocho Space was a local hang out, but doubled as a date spot for students from their school as well.

"Ok."

"Thanks Liv," he said grabbing her hand and holding it for a moment.

Fitz was across the hall watching Alex and Olivia talking. He didn't like this kid one bit. He was from St. Peter's where that asshole Jake Ballard went to school. Nothing good could come from there. He couldn't tell by Olivia's body language whether she was enjoying the attention or not. But Alex was standing way too close to Olivia for his liking. Then this loser had the nerve to touch her. Fitz decided that that was enough. He walked over to her, as Alex walked away.

"What's the deal with you and Vargas?" he asked quickly. Olivia turned to him rolling her eyes as she did so.

"Hi Fitz, how are you today." She paused and pointed to herself. "Me oh I'm fine thanks for asking," she said sarcastically. He shook his head.

"Hey Liv, how are you today?" he asked not waiting for an answer. "What's the deal with you and Vargas?" he asked again impatiently.

Olivia looked him in the eyes, a frown etched on her beautiful face. "Nothing." Fitz raised a curious eyebrow.

"He sure seems to spend a lot of time around you."

Olivia frowned. "We're on the debate team and we're partners Fitz, of course he's going to spend time with me."

Fitz sighed deeply. "Look Liv, I don't like him hanging around you. I don't like the way he looks at you and touches you. He wants you," he told her seriously. She shook her head.

"He does not. Like I just said, we're on the debate team together Fitz. We're going to be around each other sometimes," she said matter of factly. Fitz crossed his arms, giving her a defiant look.

"He likes you Liv. He wants you; the way I want you."

Olivia blushed as she thought about what his words meant. "Even if he does, it doesn't matter. I'm not dating Alex, so stop being jealous. I can hang around him if I want too." He let his arms fall to his side, and eyed her suspiciously. She gave him a blank stare.

He shook his head, but shrugged and said. "Ok, we'll do things your way."

Olivia didn't know what he meant by that, and she didn't have time to ask. The bell rang signalling the start of the next period. Fitz walked off without another word. She shook her head in annoyance, then headed to class. She decided to deal with him later.

* * *

The first half of the school day was over. It was now time for lunch. Olivia headed to the cafeteria. Fitz hadn't spoken to her at all in their third period class. She knew he was upset, but she couldn't understand why. Even if Alex did like her, she was doing as Fitz asked. They weren't dating, she couldn't control someone else's feelings. She decided that she would explain that to Fitz when she saw him at lunch.

She grabbed herself a chicken salad wrap and a bag of potato chips, then she looked for a table. She saw Abby sitting with Harrison and Stephen. Seems like that was starting to happen a lot more often than not. She walked over towards them and took a seat next to Abby. Stephen and Harrison were engaged in a heated debate about which cheerleader was the hottest, and Abby was busy taking selfies on her phone. Olivia dug into her lunch, but after a short while; she noticed that Fitz was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Fitz?" she asked, cutting into Stephen and Harrison's conversation.

Without looking at her he pointed away from them. Harrison and Stephen continued their debate, while Olivia looked in the direction Stephen pointed towards. Suddenly she didn't feel hungry anymore. She didn't even notice the scowl that had taken up permanent residence on her face. But Abby did. Curious as to the cause of this, Abby looked over in the direction that Olivia was staring in. When she saw what Olivia was scowling at, she shook her head and smiled knowingly.

Fitz was over at the cheerleaders table talking to the girls. But that wasn't what made Olivia mad. Melissa Riley was hanging all over him. She had her arm looped through his, and her hand on his chest. She looked like she was laughing at all of his corny jokes too. She was hanging on his every word, batting her eyelashes and showing off her pearly whites. It made Olivia sick to her stomach, even if she'd never admit it.

"Looks like Melissa's putting the moves on your man," joked Abby. She was expecting Olivia to throw a nonchalant sarcastic comment her way. She was definitely surprised when Olivia said.

"Screw the both of them!"

Olivia got up and threw her half eaten lunch in the trash, then she practically stormed out of the cafeteria. Abby was going to go after her to make sure she was ok. But then she saw Fitz follow after Olivia, shortly after she left. She settled back into her seat and decided to let Fitz handle this one.

Olivia went to her locker and angrily slammed her bag inside. Fitz was such a jerk, he knew how much of a bitch Melissa was to her. What the fuck was he playing at? She thought? She saw him go to his locker and walked over to confront him.

She stomped over to him angrily. "What the hell is your problem?"

Fitz turned to her feigning confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Fitz," she huffed. "Melissa Riley, really!" she hissed. Fitz shrugged.

"What's wrong with Melissa?" She looked at him as if he'd just slapped her in the face.

"You're a fucking jerk, you know that!" she almost yelled. Fitz shook his head trying but, failing to hold in a smile. She glared daggers at him. "Oh so this is funny to you. You know what you're such an asshole…." she rambled on, her voice getting louder. Fitz took her hand as she continued to yell at him. He pulled her into an empty closet.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked angrily. "You don't want me hanging around Alex, so you deliberately flirt with that bitch Melissa in front of my face to try and what... get back at me? What kind of childish bullshit are you on!" she yelled, not even paying attention to the fact that Fitz brought them into a janitor's closet. Fitz finally let out a laugh, and she gave him a murderous look.

"You're jealous Livvie." She scowled deeply at him, invading his personal space. She poked her finger in his chest with each word.

"I'm," poke. "NOT," poke. "Jealous!" she hissed. "If you want that bitch, you're welcome to her!" she snapped. He said nothing, he just continued to smile. She glared at him in disbelief. She was so angry, she could feel steam coming out of her ears. "You're such a di…"

But she didn't get to finish that sentence. He cut her off. Grabbing her face in both of his hands, he crashed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. She gasped as the kiss literally took her breath away. He pried her mouth open with his tongue, and she melted against him.

He slammed her into the door of the janitor's closet. Her back hit the door hard, but she didn't even feel it. All she could feel was him. He was everywhere at once. His hands moved to her waist. Her arms flew around his neck, as their tongues battled for dominance. When air became an issue the two of them broke apart.

He moved his hands over her hips, behind them to squeeze her ass. Then he snaked a hand underneath her skirt, rubbing up her smooth thigh; until he got to the hem of her panties. She moaned softly as he came into contact with her most sensitive area. He snuck one hand inside her underwear and toyed with her folds, moaning appreciatively as he felt the wetness there coating his fingers.

She was breathing heavily, her hands gripping his shoulder. She bit the inside of her mouth to hold back a strangled moan. He kissed her again, swallowing her moans as he stuck a finger inside her wet heat. Her breath caught in her throat momentarily, as she struggled to maintain control. When she gathered her barings; she began moving against him, as he pumped his finger inside of her, creating unbelievable senstations. He tore his lips away from hers and she moaned loudly, all but forgetting that she was at school.

"You're too loud Livvie," he breathed in her ear.

She shuddered, as he continued to move his finger inside of her, trying to remain as quiet as possible. He added another and she thought she would burst into flames. Her skin felt so hot and her walls were gripping his fingers tightly. It felt so good, she could feel the pressure building up inside her. He began sucking on her pulse point, and her fingers dug into his shoulder blades. He stopped before he could leave a mark. She could feel his breath on her neck, as she struggled to maintain control.

"You really think I want any other girl but you?" he asked gazing in her eyes. She almost exploded right then and there, as she looked into his eyes.

His pupils were dilated, eyes were blazing with desire. Olivia had to look away momentarily from his intense gaze. But that unexplainable magnetic pull that existed between the two of them, pulled her back in. He took his fingers out of her, and she almost groaned at the lost of contact. He continue looking her in her eyes as he licked them clean. He let out a breathy moan as he did so. She could feel her sex pulsing, aching almost; as she watched him. He placed his hand on the door behind her, and leaned in towards her ear.

"I don't know how many times I have to say this," he whispered huskily; leaving goose bumps along her skin. "You're the only one that I want." He licked the outside of her ear, and she almost fell apart.

"Fitz," she moaned out softly, angry with herself for letting him affect her like this. The bell rang signalling the end of the lunch period. He pulled her off of the door to him. He kissed her softly again. "I have to go," she said as she broke the kiss moving away from him.

She turned around and straightened her clothes out. Then she reached out to open the door. He placed his large hand on it closing it, just as she tried to open it. She shivered. He leaned in closer to her, pressing his body against hers from behind. He put his free hand around her waist, pulling her back against him once more.

"Come to my house after school."

She could feel his large erection poking her in the back; teasing her almost. Her core ached for it. She took a deep breath and shook her head; trying to clear the lust that was clouding it. But couldn't help herself when she said.

"Okay."

She opened the door quickly without any resistance from him; and left out of the closet. He smirked to himself, leaving out a few minutes after she did. He glanced down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. Thinking it was, he walked down the hallway to his locker with a huge smile on his face. Abby peaked from around the corner as she saw Olivia and then Fitz leave the janitor's closet. She crossed her arms and shook her head. Her best friend had some serious explaining to do.

Olivia quickly rushed through the student parking lot after school, trying not to be seen. She searched for Fitz's car, lost in her thoughts. She couldn't believe that she agreed to go to his house after school. She even had to come up with a bullshit excuse for Alex, after cancelling their plans so suddenly. He seemed like he bought her excuse, but she couldn't be sure. She shook her head, and blamed her reckless decisions on her raging hormones.

She looked around the parking lot, but couldn't see his car. She heard an engine roaring, and turned around to see him pulling up beside her. He rolled down the window, and leaned over toward the passenger's side of the car.

"Looking for me," he asked giving her a panty-dropping smile. She felt butterflies rise up in her stomach at the thought of what they'd possibly be doing when they got to his house. She quickly opened the car door and slipped inside, hopefully unnoticed. "You ready?" he asked, smiling at her. She looked over at him and nodded. He grinned at her, then turned his attention to the road and pulled off.

Alex watched Olivia get in Fitz's car from the parking lot and sighed. He was trying to get to know her, but it was hard when Fitz was always around. He had to get to know her, but he didn't know how he'd get the chance too. He felt his phone vibrate and looked down to see who it was. He felt dread overcome him and quickly answered.

"Hello...yes I'm still working on it...It's just taking longer than I thought...No. No you don't need to do that...I'll get it done. Bye." He hung up the phone and sighed. Another chance gone; he thought, as he walked back into the school, feeling defeated.

* * *

Fitz pulled up to his house ten minutes after leaving school. It was located in a very upscale neighborhood in Arlington. Olivia's house was nice, but Fitz's house looked like a mini-mansion. He pressed a button in his car to open the gate that surrounded his front yard. Olivia looked around in awe as they pulled up to the front door. There was a fountain in the front yard, the grass was trimmed perfectly.

He parked his car in front of the door, a maid opened it. He introduced Olivia to her quickly. She was a rather nice older lady. But Olivia didn't get to talk to her for too long. Fitz pulled her inside the house and upstairs to his bedroom. She blushed at the maid as he did so. She quietly wondered how many girls the maid saw coming and going out of his house.

They got to his room, and Olivia's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. It was huge. He had a California King Size bed. An entertainment system that consisted of an 80 inch screen TV with several boss speakers surrounding it. Plush couches sat in front of the TV. He had a half basketball court inside his room. A lot of pictures, trophies, posters and other memorabilia.

"Fitz, your room belongs in a museum," she told him in awe. He laughed.

"I'm glad you like it," he said tugging her hand. "Come here."

He pulled her to him; crushing their bodies together. His kissed her passionately, making her head dizzy and her heart flutter with desire. She opened her mouth under his. He wasted no time thrusting his tongue in her mouth, tasting her. She moaned in his mouth loudly, while he picked her up by the back of her thighs.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. He maneuvered them over to the wall, pressing her up against it. He moved his hips against her, grinding his erection into her center. She tore her lips away from his and moaned his name. She was aching and, wet and, ready to feel more of him.

"Fitz," she whimpered.

He sucked on her pulse point, leaving hickey's behind. "Yes Liv," he breathed against her neck.

"Mmmhhh," she moaned, "Let's go to the bed."

Fitz let her down and looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked searching her face for any trace of doubt.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes."

"Ok," he whispered hoarsely.

Olivia grabbed his hand and walked them over to the bed. She looked him in his eyes, then she took off her shirt and stepped out of her skirt, socks and shoes. He watched her intently the whole time. His eyes raked over her perfect body and he licked his lips. She stood in her bra and panties feeling quite nervous, open and exposed. But the way Fitz looked at her, made her feel like the most desired woman in the world.

"Take off your clothes," she whispered, breathlessly.

He smiled at her softly, before taking off his shirt, socks, shoes and pants. She looked over him hungrily, his body was the epitome of perfection. She watched the muscles in his stomach and arm flex as he moved to take off his clothes. She couldn't help but moan at the sight of it. Fitz smirked handsomely at her after hearing this.

She laid down on his bed and he climbed on top of her. Kissing his way up from her stomach, to her lips. Her body trembled under his touch. Their lips connected, as he settled between her legs. He grabbed both of her legs with his hands and wrapped them around his waist. Then he grinded his erection into her covered center. She tore her lips away from his and bit her bottom lip, struggling not to let out a sound. He squeezed her thighs with his large hands, and whispered in her ear.

"You don't have to hold it in Livvie. You can be as loud as you want."

She shook her head. Though her head was clouded with lust, she still knew that the maid was in the house somewhere. She refused to be heard by her. Fitz kissed her lips softly again, then began descending down her body. He moved past her breast, focused solely on reaching her core. Once he did, he practically ripped her panties from her body. She hissed out at the stinging sensation. But her hiss soon turned to moans of pleasure. She grabbed a fist full of his hair, arching her back off the bed. He placed her legs on his shoulders, and pressed his tongue to her clit firmly and she screamed out in pleasure.

"Fitz!"

"Mmmmhhh" he moaned, sucking the sensitive nub into his mouth.

She pulled and pushed at his head, trying to get him to move away, but also wanting him closer at the same time. He moved one hand from her thigh and up her body. He slipped his hand underneath her bra, grabbing her breast. He pinched and tweaked her nipple. Then he slipped his tongue inside of her, and he thought she'd suffocate him.

Her thighs closed in around him tightly. He used his other hand to pull her thigh away from his head, then focused his attention back on her core. Her body began thrashing about wildly as he continued his assault on her. At one point he thought she might fly off the bed. She was screaming his name loudly as he pushed her to the edge with his tongue.

He removed his hand from her breast, and brought it to her core. His mouth latched onto her clit once again. Then he slipped two fingers inside of her, curling them up and making her fall apart within an instant. Her back arched off the bed as high as it would go and she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. Her body felt possessed as she experienced the strongest orgasm, she'd ever had.

Fitz licked her through her climax, then kisses his way back up her body. His mouth was drenched in her juices. But she didn't care. As soon as she caught her breath, she grabbed his face in her shaky hands and crushed her lips to his. He was so caught up in the kiss that he didn't feel her moving her hand from his face. She reached down between them, slipped her hand inside his briefs, and grabbed his erection firmly.

"Fuck!" he hissed in pleasure, tearing his lips away from hers. She began to stroke him, applying just the right amount of pleasure with her small hand. "Shit Liv!" he moaned out as she ran her thumb over his tip. Suddenly she was the one with all the control.

"You like that," she whispered, stroking him still.

"Yessssss," he whispered. His eyes were closed. His face was contorted in pleasure. She applied a bit more pressure and sped up with her strokes. He thought he would lose it. He could barely think, let alone form a coherent sentence when she was touching him like this. He was puddy in her hands, literally.

"I want you inside of me, now," she commanded.

She stilled her movements and he looked her in her eyes, searching for any doubt. He was painfully hard and wanted nothing more than to be buried deep inside of her heat.

* * *

But he didn't want to do anything she wasn't ready for. Her eyes were dark with lust. The darkest shade of brown he'd ever seen. She helped him slip off his boxers and he grabbed a condom from his night stand. If she wanted it, he was going to give it to her.

Fitz tore the wrapper on the condom, and slipped it on his aching erection. He wrapped one of her legs around his hip. He fisted his erection, rubbing it against her slick opening. She moaned at the contact, anxious to feel him inside of her. He looked into her eyes once more, searching for any trace of doubt. When he found none, he went to push inside of her. Right before he could, her cell phone rang loudly.

It wasn't her normal ringtone. Still he thought she would ignore it, but she froze for a moment; then she pushed him off of her. He fell onto the other side of his bed with a frustrated groan. She hopped off the bed quickly and searched her school bag for her phone. Once she found it, she took a deep breath, sighing in relief. Then she took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hi mom."

Fitz looked over at her and smiled understanding why she reacted the way she did.

"No mom, I didn't forget."

She began pacing around his room as she continued her conversation. She was completely naked from the waist down. He couldn't help but stare at her perfect figure. He got up from the bed and walked over to her; naked as the day he was born. But he grabbed his briefs off the bed and slipped them back on, then he made his way towards her. She stopped pacing when she noticed him moving towards her.

Olivia held her hand up to stop him. But he grabbed it, pulling her towards him. She gasped in surprise as he pulled her close to the point that their bodies were touching. She glared at him, placing her hand on his bare chest; trying to move him away from her. He kissed her neck and smiled as she shivered.

"Yes mom, I'll be there. I didn't forget," she assured again; trying to push his face away from her with her free hand. She moved the phone away from her ear and hissed. "Move!" he shook his head smiling and continued his ministrations. "No mom, I'm with Fitz, we were...mmmhhh" she cleared her throat, as she felt Fitz sucking on her pulse point.

"Hanging out." Her voice was screwed up in a high pitch. She felt his erection poking her in the back. "No mom, I'm not asking him if he wants to come. No. Ugh. Fine. Hold on please." She moved the phone away from her ear, and Fitz took a step back, curious as to what she wanted to ask him.

She sighed in frustration. "My mom was just promoted to the head of Neurosurgery at the hospital.

Fitz smiled "That's great, tell her congratulations."

Olivia rolled her eyes before continuing. We're going out to dinner to celebrate, and she wants to know if you'd like to join us." Fitz's smile grew wider and Olivia grew more irritated. He grabbed her phone out of her hand before she could blink.

"Hi Maya….Congratulations...I'd love to join you guys...Liv and I won't be long... I just finished practice." He lied smoothly. Olivia began gathering her clothes, putting them on while he spoke to her mother.."Yes, she waited on me, being the great girlfriend that she is…"

Olivia chased after him trying to get her phone back, once he said that. He bit back a chuckle and ran across the room with her hot on his heels. "Yeah, I just need a little time to shower and get ready if you don't mind... We can meet you and Mr. Pope at the restaurant if you'd like...Great, just text Liv the address and we'll be there soon...Ok see you there…" He hung up the phone and was met with Olivia's glare. "We have to meet your parents in thirty minutes for dinner."

"You're not coming."

"Yes I am, and if you play your cards right, later on you'll be cumming too." She blushed and then shook her head. Fitz winked at her. Then he went and grabbed some clothes from his closet, wrapping his towel around his waist.

"Where are you going?" she asked. He glanced back at her.

"To take a shower," he said simply.

"Fitz I need to go home, and get ready." She told him crossing her arms. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry Livvie, I won't be long, unless you'd like to join me," he smirked at her.

She grabbed a pillow off of his bed and hurled it at him missing just barely. He laughed and headed to his private bathroom.

 **(A/N: LOL at the ending, those two a pretty hot huh? And Alex seems kind of shady huh? I hope no one was disappointed in them not going all the way. Trust me when they do it'll be worth the wait. Up next Fitz goes to dinner with Olivia's parents again and asks her out in front of them, much to their approval, but her embarrassment. Till next time...)**


End file.
